The Silent Voice
by Night Youkai
Summary: Inuyasha is a boy with a gift and a curse. He has physic ablities but has no voice. Cutting himself off from everyone he fights alone keeping his heart safe. But one girl can change him if he let's the silent voice of his heart speak. COMPLETE
1. Autumn Days

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"The Silent Voice"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Autumn was his favorite time of year. He loved to watch the leaves turn color. The world was a rainbow of colors. School was about to start, but he didn't feel like going. Nobody would miss him. Who would miss a sliver hair physic-mute? He closed his eyes as he leaned back against the tree. It was more important to rest up for training with his brother. One false move and he might leave the dojo in a body bag.  
  
"Inuyasha! Get out of that tree. School is about to start." Called a voice from below.  
  
'Shut up Miroku! I'm coming.' Miroku was his best friend since they were in Kindergarten. He was the only one who wasn't freaked by his supernatural powers. Inuyasha jumped down from the high branch and landed next to a tall boy with violet blue eyes and black hair tied back in to a short pony-tail. 'You only want me to come to class so I can give you all the answers. So the teachers will think your smart.'  
  
"Well that's not totally true. Inuyasha you've been mope lately what's the matter?"  
  
'Nothing.' When they reached their class he felt like leaving again. Miroku was flirting again with Sango, a girl in their in their class who wore her hair in a high ponytail and bright pink eye shadow, by gently patting her behind. Which always lead to her slapping his face.  
  
"Slap!"  
  
"She likes me! I know she does." Miroku stumble to his seat.  
  
'You're so embarrassing.' Sighed Inuyasha and focused on his textbook.  
  
*****  
  
"It's Friday let's go to the movies! You need a night out Inuyasha. Having perfect score must wear you out." Teased Miroku as the left their last class of the day.  
  
'No you go. Sesshomaru is expecting me to be at the dojo right after school.'  
  
"Man your brother is a real drag. Can't he see he's running you in to the ground with this training?" Miroku spent one day training at their level with the Inuhoushi brothers and he could get out of bed for a week.  
  
'He only does it so we can be the best.'  
  
"Well sometimes being the best could kill you. Huh? Inuyasha?" Miroku was talking to himself.  
  
"Hey pervert, whom are you talking to you?" asked Sango who was walking toward him with her best friend Kagome, a shy quite girl with raven locks and sapphire eyes.  
  
"Ah my friend, who seems to have left me talking to myself." He watched Inuyasha jump out of a tree behind the girls, ten yards away. Then he saw him run for the exit and leave.  
  
"Well I was just wondering since you looked like you were going crazy." Sango didn't know why she was attracted to him. Sure he was cute, but did he have to try and grope her all the time?  
  
"What are you two lovely ladies doing this week end?"  
  
"None of your business. Come on Kagome let's go." Sango dragged Kagome to the bike rack leaving Miroku very confused.  
  
*****  
  
"Sango don't you think that was a little rude?" Kagome asked as the rode home.  
  
"I know, but he irritates me."  
  
"Well what are we going to do this weekend?"  
  
"I don't know. How about you stay the night at my house and we'll go shopping tomorrow."  
  
"Okay I'll ask my mom." Kagome gave a mental sigh. When Sango went shopping it meant one of two things. She was either thinking about a boy or she wanted to get over one. Kagome was pretty sure this boys name was Miroku.  
  
*****  
  
'Focus Inuyasha your last attack was weak. With half hearted movements like that you'll never master the Testsusaiga.'  
  
'Yes Sesshomaru.' Inyasha was on the dojo floor gasping for air yet Sesshomaru barely looked winded. He got up gripping the Testsusaiga ready to start again.  
  
'Now again!' Inuyasha started to charge straight for his brother. Sesshomaru quick movements seem to make him disappear then reappear above him. Inuyasha jumped back to advert the strike, but he wasn't fast enough Sesshomaru sliced through the sleeve of his red kimono with the Tensaiga. Inuyasha tried to do another strike, but he was blocked and thrown against the wall.  
  
'Enough Inuyasha! You are not focused and your movements are sloppy. You're exhausted brother you need rest. No more training till Monday.' Sesshomaru turned and left. He was worried about him. It had been a year since their father had died in a car accident. Their mother had been in the same car lost the use of her legs. With time and therapy she began to resume to live a normal life. Inuyasha on the other hand hadn't recovered. He blamed himself for not being there to save them. He was suppose to attend the dinner held by an old master of the neighboring dojo with his parents but got in a fight with their father before they left. The last words they spoke were in heated anger. Their father refused to be disgraced by his youngest son at the dinner and left him home. Inuyasha cursed his fate to live and wished he had been with them, but there was nothing he could have done to stop the drunk driver from hitting them.  
  
"Sesshomaru how is Inuyasha doing?"  
  
"Not well mother. He seems distracted. He's training too hard and his body and mind can't take the stress." Sasami wheeled herself in to the kitchen after Sesshomaru. He retrieved a bottle of water and sighed "Mother I got a call from his school. Inyasha is passing with near to perfect scores. Which only proves my point. He would have to study till dawn to score as high as he has been. I fear he's pushing himself to the breaking point."  
  
"I never thought he would go so far to live up to his father's expectations."  
  
"All we can do is watch and wait. Inuyasha is as stubborn as father was."  
  
"You're right. I'll finish dinner. You boys must have worked up an appetite."  
  
"Thank you mother." Sesshomaru kissed his mother on the head and then left for the bath. Sasami had loved her husband dearly but he had be come a hard man. When Inuyasha was born mute with her psychic abilities, which she hid from her husband, he feared his son and dismissed his existence. He yelled and screamed and tore him down out of disgust. Tonaka prized Sesshomaru, his flawless heir, even if he didn't know Sesshomaru also had her gift. Yet Inuyasha had tried over and over to win his approval, but he was just pushed aside. 'Looks like he's still trying to please you Tonaka.' She sighed and went back to making dinner.  
  
A/N:: well here is my new attempt on a fan fic. I so glad many of you like my last story "For You". So please review and tell me how I'm doing. ^_^ 


	2. Meeting in the Mall

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"The Silent Voice"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Morning Inuyasha!" shouted Miroku as he swung opened the door. "It's Saturday no training today! Get up let's go!"  
  
'Go away can't you see I'm sleeping.'  
  
"Sleeping requires a bed and you lying down. Not sitting in a chair slumped over your books."  
  
'I was studying, leave me alone.' despite he's uncomfortable position he refused to get up on anyone's command.  
  
"Come on you need fresh air." Miroku was not going to leave him alone. Inuyasha debated in his head whether it was worth it just to ignore him. Then again knowing his best friend; he would either bug him which he could ignore or dump a bucket of water on his head. Given Miroku cheerful and demanding attitude today he did not feel like getting wet. So he reluctantly gave in and opened his eyes  
  
'Fine! I'll go!' he got up and got dressed in a pair of wrinkled black jeans and a white t-shirt he found hanging on the doorknob. 'I'm ready now what?'  
  
"My we sure are grouchy this morning. Now we go to the mall. There is a great new movie playing at the mall theater and Sesshomaru is treating!"  
  
'What? My brother never treats to anything. Once he made me sign a loan agreement when I wanted a dollar to buy a candy bar, that was when I was seven.'  
  
'I heard that little brother.' Sesshomaru stepped inside the doorway. "I'm feeling generous. I got a call from you school and they said you had made the honor roll. So I thought I would treat you to the movies as a nice reward."  
  
'Thank you brother. That's kind of you.' Sesshomaru bit back a sigh. It was true they were never close, but it pained him slightly that he and Inuyasha could never treat each other as more than master and student.  
  
"Hurry up and go you don't want to miss the show." As quick as he came he left.  
  
"You heard the man. Let's go!" shouted Miroku pulling Inuyasha out the door. Inuyasha just sighed in defeat. He hate going to the mall. There we too many people and too many chances to run into someone you're trying to avoid.  
  
*****  
  
"Come on Sango. Look there's a sale on shoes!" squealed Kagome.  
  
"Don't you have enough shoes? Besides there a sale on dresses over there."  
  
"Dresses are only nice if you have a boyfriend to wear them for. Do you Sango?" Kagome nudge her friend a little hope she would confess the feelings that were written all over her face.  
  
"Do I what?" She blushed.  
  
"Have a boyfriend?" giggled Kagome. She had been best friends with Sango since they were three. There was nothing they could hide from one another. And the look on Sango's face told her that she may not have a boyfriend, but there was defiantly one on her mind.  
  
"No! I just thought I needed a new dress that's all." She was turning a lovely shade of red. Kagome would have teased her more, but then she saw Miroku talking someone though she couldn't see who.  
  
"Hey isn't that Miroku, but who is he talking to?" Sango's head shot up at the mention of his name. And scan the crowd till she locked on to the pervert and his companion.  
  
"Well There's only one way to fine out." Sango forgot about blushing and suddenly got very annoyed. Was he here with another girl? It was hard to tell from where they were standing. Was he on a date? Oh he was going to pay. Wait what was she thinking. Its not like they're dating. She would have to think about this later, but first she had to catch the two-timer. Suddenly without thinking she grabbed Kagome's and was dragging her through the crowd to catch up with Miroku.  
  
*****  
  
"So I think that if we save up a hundred each we can get a fix up car. Then we'll finally have some wheels."  
  
'That's a thought, but I preferred my motorcycle. Plus the fact you know nothing. . . ' Inuyasha stopped in mid-thought. He could feel Kagome; she was close by. 'Sorry Miroku gotta fly.'  
  
"What? We just got here."  
  
"Talking to yourself again?"  
  
"Hey Sango what a nice surprise." Miroku looked up in time to see Inuyasha land on the upper level and disappear 'I hate when he does that.'  
  
"Who are you looking for up there?" Asked Kagome trying to follow his line of sight.  
  
"Oh my friend we were going to see a movie. . . "  
  
"Movie? What a great idea why don't we all go together? It would be fun right Sango." This was perfect. Now here was her chance to set these two up.  
  
"Yeah it would. How about it Miroku?" Sango was glaring at him in hopes that he would brake down and confess he was here on a date. 'And if he is I'll kill him.'  
  
"Well. . ."  
  
'NO!' Inuyasha's thought rang through his head.  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'You know why not. Say no!'  
  
"Well we would, but we can't. My friend said he had to do some shopping for his mother and wouldn't be able to go. It's his turn to do the marketing and cooking tonight. So I promise I'd help."  
  
"We could help we girls have a knack for cooking." Kagome smiled trying desperately to keep them together. While Sango was still glaring at Miroku.  
  
'NO! N-O! NO! God can't the girl take a hint?' Miroku felt like his head was going to burst.  
  
"That's okay but my friend is great in the kitchen. Besides it's suppose to be a family dinner to meet his brother's fiancée"  
  
'Will you quit with the stories! Just say NO!' If Inyasha kept shouting like this he was going to need an aspirin.  
  
"Well. . . okay." Kagome was confused Miroku seemed to be in pain. He also didn't want to be with her or Sango. Even though she knew that he had a crush on Sango.  
  
"Come on Kagome Let's go!" Sango grabbed her by the arm, and then stormed off.  
  
Once they were out of sight Miroku called out "Inuyasha!" he didn't know Sango and Kagome were hiding around the corner. Inuyasha jumped over the railing and down from the upper level and landed in front of Miroku.  
  
"I really wish you wouldn't leave me when I'm talking to you. I look like I'm going nut's"  
  
'Me! What about you? You were the one making a double a date and inviting them to dinner!'  
  
"Stop yelling Inuyasha. I'm getting a headache. It wouldn't be so bad you know. Kagome is nice, I'm sure you two would get along." Miroku saw Inuyasha's face go from fury to pain. "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."  
  
'I guess it's kind of hard to forget I'm a freak and I don't belong with normal people.' He turned and stalked away.  
  
"Inuyasha where are you going?"  
  
'Home to go make a family dinner!' and faded in to the crowd.  
  
*****  
  
"Did you see that?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah Miroku and his friend had a fight. I wish we were close enough to hear."  
  
"His friend looked so sad though. But was it me or did it look like he flew down from the second floor?"  
  
"No he jumped. He must have studied martial arts for a long time to be able to do that." Sango felt relieved that Miroku wasn't on a date with another girl. Then she mentally slapped herself. They weren't going out and they never even talked unless you counted all the times he hit on her. Okay so she sometimes liked the attention not that she would admit or anything. Still that doesn't mean he was hers. Songo was driving herself nuts with this arguing. She would have to think about this later.  
  
"Do you know who he is?" asked Kagome  
  
"Huh? Oh the guy with the long sliver hair down to his cute butt? His name is Inuyasha; we have first period together. He's also in our history class. He's kind of quite. I think he's shy. He only talks to Miroku."  
  
"Oh. . . Well let's go it's getting late and I'm starving." Then she pulled Sango to the exit. ' I wonder how I never noticed him before. He has such sad eyes. I will never forget them.'  
  
*****  
  
"Well Inuyasha what smells so good?" Sasami rolled her chair in to the kitchen.  
  
'Mother, I thought you would like a nice dinner after therapy tonight.' She watched her son wield the knife as he perpared dinner. It was once one of his training lessons. This skill also made him a wonderful chef.  
  
"What are we having?"  
  
'Oden and fresh fruit for dessert.'  
  
"My favorite! I can I give you a hand Inuyasha?"  
  
"That's okay my second mother. I'll give Inuyasha a hand."  
  
"Miroku I didn't know you'd be here for dinner." Sasami said as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Well how could I miss Oden Night? Here, Inuyasha the cream for the fruit."  
  
'Thanks. Set the table will ya?' he knew why he came. He couldn't stay mad at him. Beside his mother and brother Miroku was the only family he had.  
  
But even Miroku didn't know the secret he held close to his heart. 'Kagome. . .' he fell in love with her when they were only children. He would gaze at her from time to time, but he would never get too close. If she happened to notice him he would make her forget, she saw him. Every day he would hide himself in class. He hid from her with his mind as if he never existed. Just like his father wanted. For who could ever love a freak. . .  
  
A/N:: thank you to those who have reviewed. Please keep reviewing so I can update more. ^_^ Thanks! 


	3. Unanswered Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"The Silent Voice"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"This is so lame I got a C on my book report! I swear it is a grave injustice." Ranted Miroku as they sat beneath a tree during lunch. Since he was so upset Inuyasha decided to eat his lunch too.  
  
'Miroku you did a report on what you read off the back of the book. What did you expect?' he complained as he slurped down the last of Miroku's ramen before tossing it away.  
  
"Well a little more sympathy would be nice."  
  
'Fat Chance! Anyway did you bring your bow?'  
  
"Yes, did you bring the disk?"  
  
'Yeah. You get the disk after training ya hear me? I still don't think study poetry will help you get Sango.' Miroku blushed it was hard having a friend who could read your every thought.  
  
"Will you stay out of my head unless you have something to say!"  
  
'Sorry. But I Have to say there's little chance Sango will ever wear a little pink bikini for you.'  
  
"Inuyasha. . ." veins of anger started to popping up on his forehead. "You are going to die!" he lunged for Inuyasha, but missed. Inuyasha smirked down at his friend who was now eating dirt.  
  
'Gotta be quicker if you want to catch me.' Miroku got up and started chasing him around the tree.  
  
"Wait till I get me hands on you!"  
  
"Miroku what are you doing?" Miroku came to a complete stop and turn around to find Sango staring at him, like he had lost his mind.  
  
"Sango, I was trying to catch up with Inuyasha. He and I need to talk."  
  
"Miroku, Inuyasha is not here you've running around this tree looking like a nut."  
  
"Oh? Well then. . ." one of the days he was going to strangle Inuyasha for the constant accusations on his sanity.  
  
"Anyway Miss Yerameshi wanted me to tutor you in history she assigned a project for us to do. She thinks that if she paired you with Inuyasha he'll end up doing all the work." Sango slightly blushed at telling him this. This would mean they would spend a lot of time alone working together. 'The leach probably loves the idea and planning the many ways he can grope me during the project.' Then she metal slapped her self again, because she was starting to sound like she wanted him to.  
  
"Sango, when was this assignment given?" Miroku was in a panic.  
  
"She is going to give it today, but she said you both have a P.E. release from class." This was the response she was expecting. 'Why is he acting so funny?'  
  
"Sango you gotta tell me who she paired Inuyasha with."  
  
"What?" she was at a loss. He seemed to be in a state of panic, but why? And what did it have to do with Inuyasha?  
  
"Tell me it's very important."  
  
"Well Kagome. She is looking for him right now." Sango was very confused as he took off in a hurry.  
  
*****  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku ran into the boy's looker room.  
  
'What you like you've seen ghost.' He asked as he finished getting changed. Miroku was pale and sweat and looked to be in fear.  
  
"That new teacher screwed up. We are not partners for this history project." He panted having just run from one side of campus to the other.  
  
'WHAT?'  
  
"That's not the worst of it. Kagome is your partner." Now Inuyasha lost all the color in his face. The one person he wanted most. The one person he couldn't have.  
  
'Shit!' In brief fit of rage he slammed his fist in the lockers knocking them over. 'Why this? Why now? Hurry up and change. I'll fix it after school. I'll take and F on the project. It'll be my first fail, but it has to be done.'  
  
"But Inuyasha. . ."  
  
'Come on I have to train. State finals are in three weeks!'  
  
"Alright I'm sorry."  
  
'Don't worry about it! Just hurry up.' his grades were good enough he could afford the fail, but it still hurt his pride. At least he wouldn't have to face Kagome now. She would never know the freak who silently loved her.  
  
*****  
  
"I don't understand Miss Yerameshi. I thought this was a two-person project. Why am I sharing it with Miroku and Sango?"  
  
"Mr. Inuhoushi has decided to take an F for this project instead of completing it. So we are left with one person short." The teacher stated. Now Kagome was confused and angry. She left the class without a pass heading for the field looking for answers. She asked to be paired with him, but he didn't know that, and she was rejected. She wanted to know why. After seeing him at the mall she wanted to know more about him. She wanted to know why his beautiful golden eyes look so sad. First she had to find him to get these answers. She ran as fast as she could to the field looking for Inuyasha. Once she got there she couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
'Fire.' Miroku shot an arrow at Inuyasha's chest. With lighting fast reflects he caught the arrow. 'Fire' another arrow was released.  
  
"Watch Out!" His Concentration was shattered he barely had time to dodge. The arrow sliced his arm.  
  
'Damn! Who said that?'  
  
"She Did." Miroku pointed with his bow to Kagome. Inuyasha looked toward the upper field and saw her standing there with worry and sorrow reflecting in her eyes. He thought she looked like the angel of mercy here to ease his battered soul. But he quickly shook the thought from his mind and once again harden his heart.  
  
'Shit! I'm leaving before she gets to close.'  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome came running on to the field. She felt a pain in her chest as he didn't answer or look at her. He just walked away.  
  
"Kagome what are you doing here. You should be in class." Asked Miroku as he walked up to her.  
  
"He's hurt! Why were you shooting at him?"  
  
"He's in training for the martial arts State Finals. So I ask you again why are you here?"  
  
"T-t-t-to find out why he didn't want to be my lab partner." she stuttered not knowing how to answer him. She was still in shock over seeing Inuyasha getting hurt.  
  
"That's a stupid question that could have killed him. Leave it be. He's one of the top students here. This one grade won't break him." They heard the class bell ring. "Time to go see ya!" with that said he left.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome felt awful about interrupting Inuyasha's training. She couldn't figure out why she ran out to the field like that. Miroku was right that was a stupid question to ask. It could have killed him. Now she felt even worst. Ever since she was small she always had an overly kind heart, which sometimes made her care too much. His eyes filled her dreams. The sadness the filled them broke her heart. Kagome realized it was her need to erase this sadness that drove her to the field. She couldn't help yelling out it was a natural reaction when you see someone being shot at. Maybe she should apologize if she could find him. That boy was like a ghost. Now you see him now you don't. It was so frustrating.  
  
"Earth to Kagome." Sang asked waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh sorry Sango I guess I was letting my mind wander."  
  
"I guess you put the diagram upside down."  
  
"Oh!" Kagome hit her head with the palm of he hand. "When is Miroku supposed to be here?" after replace the diagram she noticed Sango became rather quite.  
  
"He's not coming he sent me an E-mail saying he was busy, and he forward his all of his research as well as his half of the report." She sighed and she went back to gluing cutouts.  
  
"That doesn't make sense. You're suppose to be tutoring him."  
  
"Yeah, well I guess he doesn't need it. Look at this paper it's almost flawless. How could he ever need a tutor?" Sango said handing her the print out. "Sometimes I just don't get him. First he acts as if he wants me, then I slap him and he tries again. Now he's like a voiding me." Sango felt so down she wanted to cry.  
  
"I don't think that he's avoiding you. I think it has to with Inuyasha's training. I saw them at the field and it looked pretty serious." Kagome remember how intent Inuyasha's face was and how his muscles were all tense with concentration. She couldn't believe how his chest was a solid mass of muscles. Which made her wonder if he always trained without a shirt. Kagome felt heat rise in her cheeks. Then she snapped herself out of it. Why was she thinking about this right now? Her friend needed her. "Sango if you like him why don't you tell him?"  
  
"Well I. . . I don't know. I don't even know when I started to like him." Now she was going to cry. Why couldn't she have a crush on a nice boy who wasn't such a letcher? But no she and to have a crush on the biggest letch with the most beautiful violet eyes and wicked smile.  
  
"It's okay. We'll figure this out." Kagome patted her friend on the back to reassure her. "Let's finish this and go out for Ice-cream." Sango sighed and nodded her head as she went back to work. Kagome gave her a small smile and thought.  
  
'When in doubt always head for the ice cream.'  
  
A/N:: Yay! Another chapter done. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks 


	4. Trainning too Hard

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"The Silent Voice"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 4  
  
'Inuyasha you're still holding back.' Sesshomaru blocked easily with his Tensaiga and knocked him to the ground. 'Enough! Inuyasha we'll try again tomorrow.'  
  
'Yes, Brother.' Sesshomaru left the dojo, and met up with Miroku. Miroku had been watching the on going battle and his heart bled for his friend. He noticed the strain and the tiredness etched across Inuyasha's face. Yet he kept pushing himself striving to be the best.  
  
"His speed has improved, but it's not enough. I fear my brother is losing himself to a ghost."  
  
"I agree. Inuyasha has his sights set on winning the Championship for the honor of the Inuhoushi Dojo."  
  
"Ah yes, Father's last task of approval."  
  
"Yes. That is his main goal." Just then they heard the lifting and dropping of heavy weights. "I hate to think what will happen if he loses."  
  
"We have never been close to one another, but I do understand his pride. He wants to be more than a 'Hanyou'. That F in history didn't help matters much." Hanyou is was what their father had called Inuyasha, since he first heard Inuyasha's thoughts in his head. "I wish he would have done the assignment. Not so much for the grade, but for himself. He needs to open up to someone other then his family. He has locked himself up and doesn't trust anyone."  
  
"Inuyasha may have harden himself to the world, but he has a kind and fragile heart. He won't risk it breaking, so all we can do is sit and wait." Miroku sighed as he watched his friend work himself to the bone. 'And pray he doesn't kill himself.'  
  
*****  
  
'There she is. Why is she here? She's walking away. Where is she going? No don't go Kagome!' Inuyasha sat up with a jolt.  
  
'That dream again.' He got out of bed and got dressed. This dream was hunting him. He headed straight for the dojo. She was always in his thoughts. She was haunting his dreams. More and more he would see her face and she would always turn away.  
  
'I can't have her. She deservers better than a freak!' Inuyasha began to make firewood out of the wooden dummy with the Testsusaiga. Why was fate so cruel to him? If he was to be cursed then why was he shown a brief moment of happiness. Why was he forced to see her everyday and know she was never to be his? Why must fate laugh in his face and torment him and make him wish he never had drawn that breath of life.  
  
'I'm just a worthless Hanyou.' His attacks became more and more violent. 'Right Father!' the rage and shame he felt poured in to every hit he made. 'No one could love a Hanyou!' he slashed the killing blow to the dummy with all his strength before collapsing on to the floor.  
  
*****  
  
"Sesshomaru I want you to pick up Inuyasha from school. I fear he will be unwell after training." Sasami asked her eldest son.  
  
"You've seen something mother. Strange that I did not." Said Sesshomaru as he sipped his coffee.  
  
"Yes. The gift is more in tune when you're a mother. There will be a girl with him bring her with you."  
  
Sesshomaru focused his powers to see his mother's vision. "I see mother. Yes he has to face his fears."  
  
"It's a shame he's been so distracted or he would have seen it coming." Smiled Sasami and she finished her breakfast.  
  
*****  
  
"Are you sure you want to train today? You don't look so good."  
  
'I'm fine let's get started' Miroku had a bad feeling, but did as he was told. He pulled his arrow back and let it fly. Inuyasha caught it like always and the one after that. Inuyasha was totally focus but he look like he was a walking corpse. If he tried to stop in you Inuyasha from training he knew he would have a real fight on his hands. So there was nothing he could do but comply with his friend's wishes. So He continued to shoot arrows at him, they didn't know they had an audience.  
  
"Look at them go!" Sango said.  
  
"Yeah, he's so fast and strong."  
  
"So this is what they do while we' re in history."  
  
"Yeah." 'But Inuyasha looks so tired and worn.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Look Kagome! They're going through the obstacle course." Inuyasha was in the lead clearing the hurdles, jumping through tires and so on. Miroku was not far behind tripping over most of the course. Even the they were evenly matched Inuyasha seem to pushing a little harder and Miroku seemed to be desperate to catch up. As they both reached the wall a flash went through Kagome.  
  
"Something's not right Sango. We've got to get down there!"  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" but her question went unheard. Kagome was racing down the bleachers and on to the field.  
  
Inuyasha made it to the top wall when his vision started to blur. He strained a little more as he pulled himself on to the top of the wall. His body became heavy; he couldn't hold himself up. He started to sway. 'No! I can do this.' but his body wouldn't listen. Once he was over the top he fell.  
  
"NO! Inuyasha!" Cried Kagome as she watched his body plummet to the ground. Miroku ran to his side. He was about to check for injuries; when he was pushed aside by a small, but powerful force.  
  
"You stay away from him! This is your all fault! You pushed him too hard!" Kagome screamed at Miroku. She checked for a pulse. It was rapid but strong. She placed his head on her lap while looking for any bumps or signs of bleeding.  
  
Sango finally caught up to them. She couldn't believe how Kagome was acting. It looked like Kagome was a woman with a mission. Sango looked over at Miroku. He was scared right down to the bone. He just sat there with the blood drain from his face as he watched Kagome take care of his best friend. Sango felt for him. She knelt down beside him and took his hand in hers. Just then a tall figure with long Sliver-white hair and golden eyes came up to them. 'He looks like Inuyasha.' Thought Kagome.  
  
"Thank you for tending my brother I shall take him home now." Sesshomaru glanced at Miroku, who looked to be riddled with guilt. "Do not worry yourself Miroku. This was not your fault."  
  
"How can you say that? He was pushing him too hard even though Inuyasha was tired." Shouted Kagome as she unknowingly held Inuyasha closer to her.  
  
'So this is the girl. I can see why Inuyasha favors her.' Thought Sesshomaru. "Miss if you knew my brother, than you would know he did this to himself. Come along Inuyasha let's go." He leaned down and lifted Inuyasha into his arms.  
  
"Wait! You should take him to the hospital he was badly hurt when he fell." Kagome felt an emptiness once Inuyasha was taken from her. It felt wrong, and she didn't know why.  
  
"There will be no need. However you're welcome to come home with us and tend him yourself. If you doubt he will be looked after." he placed his younger sibling over his shoulder then he walked away.  
  
"You bet lead the way pal." Kagome stalked after the two brothers.  
  
Sango was in utter shock. "I think I should have stopped her."  
  
"Don't worry she'll be fine. She is a just what Inuyasha needs right now. Though Sesshomaru could have been a little nicer to her." Miroku got up and offered a hand to Sango. She took it and thanked him.  
  
"What were two doing here anyway? Aren't you two supposed to be in history?"  
  
"Well." she blushed. "You seemed to ignoring me lately I was just wondering 'Why?'" he felt touched he never thought she we would miss him. So he resisted the urge he had to touch her behind that he missed so much.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you, but as you just saw Inuyasha has needed my assistance. How about I make it up to you and take you to the movies tomorrow." Sango's blush deepen. A date was the last thing she expected.  
  
"Okay. No funny stuff! This maybe a date, but your still a pervert!" she stated as if she knew what had been running through his mind.  
  
"Alright, Alright, I promise. Let me walk you back to class." Miroku took her hand in his and the walked back to class.  
  
*****  
  
"This way Miss." Sesshomaru lead the way through the large house carrying his brother on his shoulder. They came to a simple room with a desk and chair and a mat. Sesshomaru all but dropped Inuyasha on to the Mat. 'You've gotten heavy little brother.'  
  
"Be careful with him. Are you sure you're his brother his brother? I've seen a sack of potatoes treated better."  
  
"This is Inuyasha's room. Treat him as you like; Medical supplies are in the bathroom to your left. Call if you need anything. I have a dojo to run." Then he was gone.  
  
'Gee what a nice family.' Kagome glanced down at the sleeping boy. 'What am doing here? I don't even know this guy, not really. But I just couldn't leave him to that stiff of a brother. Well I better take care of him' she got up and removed his shoes and socks then went for the medical supplies. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not he trained shirtless. He had cuts and bruises everywhere. 'Lucky for me he's asleep or else this would really sting.' She thought as she began to apply the alcohol.  
  
'Ouch! That hurts.' Kagome stop as a boy's voice ran through her head. She looked at the sleeping patient. 'It couldn't be him could it?' Kagome started to apply the alcohol again.  
  
'Ouch! Stop that!' she stopped again. She noticed how his face twitched in discomfort. She wasn't losing it, it was him. Somehow she could hear his the thoughts. Well his thoughts were not going to stop her. Even if they were rude to her. She came here to help him and that was exactly what she was going to do. Rude thoughts or not. She started once again to clean the cuts.  
  
'Stop it! That hurts!'  
  
"No! These need to be cleaned." Inuyasha eyes shot open. His golden eyes focused on her lovely face. What in the seven hells was she doing here? "You had a bad fall and I need to finished clearing you up." Once again she applied more alcohol. He didn't say anything as she bandage the cuts on his arms. Than bathed his chest with warm water and then dried it. This earned a blush on both sides, but he kept his eyes intent on her face. She covered him with a blanket and began cleaning up. When she was in the bathroom he saw his chance to escape. He sprinted from his bed through the door and down the hall, mind screamed.  
  
'Mother! Brother! ANYBODY!'  
  
A/N:: thanks for the great reviews so far. ^_^ please keep reviewing and stay tune for the next exciting episode! 


	5. Hearing Your Voice

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"The Silent Voice"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Calm down Inyasha. I'm right here." Sasami was at her workstation in the day room, finishing the painting of their family portrait, when she heard his distress call. When she saw Inuyasha, he looked frighten. "What's wrong?"  
  
'Kagome is here! Why is she here? She doesn't know I'm a freak!'  
  
"You are not a freak!" Sasami rarely was anger but no one put down her children; not even her children. Inuyasha kept his thoughts to himself so he would not anger her further or he might get a mind shock. Mind shocks were no fun, but when she was angry they were ten times worst.  
  
"From what I see Kagome came here to take care of you. Sesshomaru said she didn't think he would take very good care of you. So he brought her with him." She cleaned he brushes then wheeled herself around Inuyasha packing up her supplies.  
  
'SESSHOMARU!'  
  
"Please brother you give everyone a headache when you yell." complained Sesshomaru as he entered the room. Oh his little brother was pissed, but it was for his own good.  
  
'Why is Kagome here?' growled Inuyasha wishing he had his Testsusaiga.  
  
"Little brother, mother already explained that. Don't be rude your guest is right out side looking for you. Lady Kagome, Inuyasha is right in here."  
  
'I hate you.' He sneered.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome was so mad when she saw that her patient had run off. She tried to follow after him, but he was so darn fast. Just when she thought she lost him she heard someone talking. She followed the voice. It sounded as if the person was talking to someone but the other person wasn't responding. That's when she heard Sesshomaru call for her. Once she entered the room her eyes quickly locked onto Inuyasha.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?"  
  
"You must forgive my brother tends to be shy around girls."  
  
'You lying sack of shit!'  
  
'No. You're the one hiding from her.'  
  
'Shut the fuck up! This is your fault!'  
  
'Its my fault you can be nice to a pretty girl.'  
  
'You want to see nice? How about an nice fucking fat lip?!'  
  
'You can barely stand let alone try and hit me.'  
  
'Why you.'  
  
Sasami sighed as she watched them argue. "You must be Kagome. I'm Sasami Inuhoushi. I apologize for both my sons they seem to forget their manners."  
  
"That's alright Mrs. Inuhoushi." Kagome couldn't understand what was going on, the brothers were just standing there staring at each other. Sending death glares at one another. She'd think about that later, right now she had to get Inuyasha back to bed. From the look of him, standing firm behind his mother with his arms crossed, it wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"I want to thank you for tending him. I'm sorry he is such a bad patient. Inuyasha is so focused on training he forgets to rest."  
  
"Yes, I know. He should be resting now. I'm surprised he's even standing after that fall."  
  
"I agree. Inuyasha please return to your room I'll call you when dinner is ready. You will join us Kagome? It's the lest we can do to thank you for tending Inuyasha." Inuyasha just about drooped to the floor at his mother's invitation.  
  
"I'd love to. I'll call home to let them know where I'm at." Kagome thought the longer she stayed; then maybe she could figure this family out.  
  
"Of course there's a phone in Inuyasha's room. You can use that on right little brother." Sesshomaru smiled. Inuyasha stalked out of the room with Kagome right behind him.  
  
"Very clever Mother."  
  
"I do what I can to see my boys happy. Say Sesshomaru, why don't you invite Rin over for dinner sometime? She is a lovely girl." Sesshomaru had an ever so slight blush to his face. His lovely Rin, of course his mother knew of her.  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
*****  
  
Once they were in his room Inyasha pointed at the phone on then desk and then sat on his bed, with both legs and arms crossed.  
  
"Well now that's settled you can lie down and rest." Kagome said after making her phone call. He gave her an 'its not happening' look.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha you were badly hurt." He said nothing, did nothing. 'Boy he's one tough nut!' Kagome thought.  
  
'Who are you calling a nut?'  
  
"Huh?" suddenly the voice rang through her head again. His voice. She watched Inuyasha go pale and scared. 'He's afraid. Afraid of me.'  
  
'What' she going to do? It was reflex I shouldn't have projected my thoughts to her.' He watched her as she knelt down on the mat, which was his bed, and looked at him. 'Here it comes she'll slap me a call me a freak.' he flinched as Kagome pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen in his face.  
  
"It's alright I won't hurt you." Never in his life had he ever wanted to believe someone so much.  
  
'Kagome. . .' her eyes were so kind and trusting.  
  
"I think I'm beginning to understand. You can't talk at lest not with your voice." Inuyasha hung his head in shame. Then he felt her arms wrap around his waist and her head on his shoulder. "That's okay. I've always liked the strong silent type." He could feel his heart grow warm as they sat there watching the sun go down from his window.  
  
*****  
  
"So how was you date on Saturday?" Kagome giggled as Sango blushed.  
  
"It was fine. Miroku only tried to grab my butt once."  
  
"Oh come on I want details."  
  
"Only If I get details about you and Inuyasha." Sango giggled, as it was Kagome's turn to blush.  
  
"I don't know. So far we're just friends. I had dinner with his family and that was it." But deep in her heart she wanted to be more. Somehow she felt safe and happy when she was close to him.  
  
"Well at least it's a start. I'm sure you'll be dating soon enough." Sango replied, as they ate lunch under the big oak tree.  
  
"Hello Ladies! Mind if we join you?" they both looked up to find Miroku standing over them.  
  
"Sure, but who's 'we'?" Sango answered. Miroku looked around and sighed.  
  
"I see Inuyasha has deserted me once again."  
  
"No he didn't. He's in the tree." Kagome said pointing at the branch above her head. Inuyasha gazed down at her.  
  
'How did you know I was here?'  
  
'I felt you.' She smiled up at him. "So how many days left of hard core training?"  
  
"One week. Sesshomaru said Inuyasha would need a week of rest and meditation before the state finals." Answered Miroku.  
  
"That makes sense after all that work I would want to sleep for a month." Commented Sango.  
  
"I'm amazed that he has time to study and do my homework." Laughed Miroku.  
  
"WHAT?!" Screamed both girls as they stood up.  
  
"Did I say my homework? I meant his."  
  
"You heartless bastard! How could you do that to your friend!" Sango screamed as she began to chase him around the schoolyard while hitting him with her backpack.  
  
"Inuyasha! Get down here!" Inuyasha glanced down at the steaming Kagome. He wondered if he could make a run for it. "Don't even think of running. Get Down Now!" defeated he jumped down. "How could you do it? I bet you did his half of the report too." Inuyasha could only look guilty. She sighed her mind finally made up she turned to and stared Inuyasha straight in the eyes. He took a slight step back he gaze felt as if she was reading his soul. "That's it! I'll be coming home with you everyday till the state finals are over."  
  
'What, but I have training.'  
  
"I know. So I've decided to be there to make sure you rest and make sure that you do your own homework as well as our make-up project."  
  
'But you can't! I mean I failed the project remember?' Now he was panicked. Kagome stared at him with her arms crossed and glare at him.  
  
"So now you don't want me around?"  
  
'No that's not what I meant!'  
  
"Good. I told Miss Yerameshi that you were afraid your training would interfere with your schoolwork. So I told her that I would be available to tutor you. So she gave us a make-up project."  
  
'You really thought this through haven't you.' He let out a breath in defeat. She had him corner and she knew it.  
  
"Yep, sure did." Ring went the bell. "Lunch is over I'd better get to class. See you after school." Kagome gave him a kiss on the cheek then left for class. Inuyasha was stunned as he watched her disappear in the crowd of students heading for class.  
  
'She likes me.' A small smile slowly crept on to his face. For the first time in a long time he felt happy.  
  
A/n:: Well I have good news and bad. Bad news I have gotten writes block. The good news I got this chapter and the next done. Thanks to all those who have reviewed. Please keep reviewing. ^_^ 


	6. Hope of the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"The Silent Voice"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kagome sat in the doorway of the dojo studying and making notes while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru trained. She had to bite her lip every time she wanted to scream for them to stop.  
  
'Better Brother. You've improved greatly. Now it's time to rest. Oh and dress for dinner Rin is coming over.'  
  
'Yes Brother.' Bowed Inuyasha. Then Sesshomaru left for his bath. Kagome closed her book as Inyasha sat down beside her.  
  
"Well that was exciting. You have only one day left of training then a whole week of rest and meditation."  
  
'Yeah it's coming down to the wire. Thanks Kagome you've really been a big help and everything.'  
  
"What are friends for? Speaking of help; I'd better help with dinner while you take a nice hot bath." Kagome smiled as she gathered her books and left for the kitchen. He was going to miss her. After the finals were over she wouldn't need to come over anymore. His heart began to ache at the thought of not seeing her anymore. He bathed a dressed for dinner. Inuyasha was beginning to care a lot for her. She gave his heart hope. Hope of something that he didn't think was possible. The hope of love. They were still friends they could still hang out and do stuff. It wouldn't be the same though. While hope could be a ray of light; it could also be the sword of death. 'One should never hope for things that one would never have.' His father's words rang through his head. 'You will never be any thing more than a Hanyou!'  
  
"Hurry up! Inuyasha Rin's here." Squealed Kagome. Her sweet voice pulled him out of the dark shadows of the past and in to the light of her smile. She took him by the hand and pulled him toward the living room. 'Maybe she can see more the just the hanyou.'  
  
*****  
  
"Rin let me introduce my family. This is my mother, Sasami Inuhoushi, my brother, Inuyasha, and his girlfriend Kagome." Inuyasha blushed he didn't get to ask her yet or tell her how he felt. Just hen she slipped her small hand into his and gave a light squeeze. Suddenly everything was right with the world.  
  
"It's nice to meet Rin. Sesshomaru thinks highly of you." Smiled Sasami.  
  
"He's told me so much about you all." She had a warm smile and laughter in her eyes. It was surprising that she was with his strict no nonsense brother. Even though she was nice Inuyasha decided to probe her thoughts a little just in case. He loved his family and he didn't want them hurt. So he just did a quick check.  
  
They were walking toward the dinning room when Kagome felt Inuyasha stop.  
  
'What's wrong Inyasha?' she turned back to see the look of dread creep in to his eyes. He looked really shaken.  
  
'He didn't tell her about me yet. What am I going to do?' his heart sped up as he felt panic start to set in. Kagome's heart broke for him. She than began to think hard. She knew he didn't want to look foolish in front of his family or worst look like a freak.  
  
'I'll steer the conversation away from you. Then after dinner we'll say we really need to study and we'll stay in your room till she leaves.' Kagome's he caressed his cheek and gave him a reassuring smile It'll all work out.' He leaned close to and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
'I trust you.'  
  
*****  
  
Looking back on that moment in time Kagome felt her heart grow warm and fuzzy. She lay on her bed and thought she must be the luckiest girl in the world. Dinner wasn't as bad as they thought it was going to be. Rin was a real quiet person and had met Sesshomaru during a self-defense demonstration at the college she was attending. Kagome had the feeling that she really loved him and that they would all soon hear wedding bells.  
  
Just like Sango and Miroku, Kagome thought they made such a cute couple, though both denied being official. It would seem he walks her home almost every day or they go out to eat almost every other day. Also his groping has gone way down since he has been with Sango.  
  
'It must be love.' Kagome giggled to herself then sighed. She was a little envious of them. She and Inuyasha didn't get to do stuff like that, because of his training, but it was all worth it. She made sure he didn't train too hard or study too much. Plus maybe when it was over they would finally have their first date.  
  
As she drifted in to sleep dreaming of Inuyasha, someone dreamed of his destruction.  
  
*****  
  
"Kagome has Inuyasha asked you to the dance yet?" asked Sango. "You guys have only two more weeks!"  
  
"The Dance! We completely forgot. His training had taken up all of our time. The State finals are this Saturday." She mentally hit herself how could she forget such an important event in senior life.  
  
"Well he better ask you soon, because there is a certain someone looking for the chance to ask you."  
  
"Not Koga!" she near choked on her lunch. "He is so brain dead. He doesn't take no for an answer." She sighed. Koga had been trying to get her to go out with him since the 3rd grade. He was a nice guy and cute with his long black hair that he wore in a high ponytail and had killer blue eyes. Any girl would be crazy not to want to go out with him. Maybe she was crazy but just didn't feel that love he so many times told he felt for her.  
  
Kagome did on the other hand feel something for a sliver haired boy with amber-gold eyes and the silent voice. She had to find Inuyasha before Kouga found her. He could hear her thoughts, but how far away could he hear them? She jumped up from her spot under the tree where she was having lunch and let her mind do the yelling.  
  
'INUYASHA!'  
  
"Kagome!" too late. She turned in horror as she saw Kouga was coming straight for her. She started to turn and run when she bumped into warm familiar arms.  
  
'Kagome what wrong?' she looked up to see the worry in golden eyes. She wrapped her arms around him. This was where she felt safe. Inuyasha was confused as he'd turned a multitude of different shades of red. Not knowing what else to do he wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to his chest.  
  
'I missed you. I need to ask you something important.'  
  
'What is it?' Kagome was about to asked him to the dance when a loud voice broke their moment.  
  
"Kagome! What are doing with that jerk?"  
  
"Shut up Kouga! Kagome and Inuyasha are a couple!" shouted Sango as she through and apple at the back of Kouga's head.  
  
"Ow! You Stay of this Bitch! Listen Inuyasha! Kagome Is My Girl." Rage was building in his veins as he saw the two embrace. They also didn't looked like they would break apart anytime soon.  
  
"I never said that, you did!" said Kagome still wrapped around Inuyasha. As she glared at Kouga over her shoulder, she started to feel his muscles go rigid and tense. She looked up to see fire ignite in his eyes.  
  
'Inuyasha?'  
  
'Kagome let go of me.' He growled. And she began to hear an animalist growl coming from his chest.  
  
'Not if you're going to kill him' She knew he would do it to, if she let him go.  
  
'Well I can't just stand and listen to this jerk any longer.' Kagome knew his pride was on the line.  
  
'One punch. Then you and I are leaving for the rest of the day. So you won't get caught, Okay?'  
  
'Alright.' Kagome let go.  
  
"You ready to Fight? I'm going to beat your ass!" Kouga never saw it coming. Inuyasha was too fast for him. One punch and it was all over. Inuyasha had knocked him out as if it were nothing.  
  
'Let's go Kagome!'  
  
"Uh. Okay." With another word he scooped her into his arms bridal style and took off in a flash. The crowd that had gather around them was silent. Kouga, the school's strongest guy, was knocked out by a no name. When Kouga came to in the nurse's office he vowed revenge on Inuyasha. He would get Kagome back no matter what.  
  
A/N:: Well here another finishe chapeter sorry it's a little short. I'll still working through the block thanks for those of you who gave ideas. I don't know when the next post will be but I'm working on it. Thanks again and please review. 


	7. Ready to Compete?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"The Silent Voice"  
  
By Night Youkai Chapter 7  
  
"Inuyasha you can put me down now we're at your house now."  
  
'Oh Sorry' he set her down gently, and then unlocked the door. 'Looks like no one is home.'  
  
"Well that's okay. We never really get any time alone." Kagome followed him inside, not noticing how red he was getting. Inuyasha felt extremely warm. He didn't feel that he could think straight, as they walked to his room. Inuyasha suddenly found the ground to be the most interesting thing in the world. He was at a lost of thought. She was so sweet and caring and they were here alone. He had no idea what he was suppose to do let alone what to say.  
  
"I want to ask you something." Kagome quietly stated as she followed him through the house. It was now or never she thought as they reach his room.  
  
'You can ask me anything.' He looked in to her eyes and saw that she was nervous about something. He smiled and encouraged her to continue.  
  
"Well we've both been really busy and everything getting ready for the finals that we forgot the winter formal is in two weeks. I was wondering that maybe you'd like to go with me. You know like a date." Kagome was now blushing. She thought of them as a couple; she hoped he did too. Even if they didn't go to the dance, if she could just be with him she would be happy, because he made her happy.  
  
'Kagome.' Inuyasha took her in to his arms and held her. His heart was flying high. He wanted her to be with him forever. He thought of her as his girlfriend but they never made it official now seem like the perfect time. 'I'd love to go to the dance with you. If you'll be my girl.' Kagome threw her arms around him and kissed him.  
  
'I've always been your girl.'  
  
*****  
  
The days of rest and meditation flew by. Kagome did everything to help him study for school finals. While Miroku got him mentally focused for the state Finals. She watched Inuyasha become more relaxed but he was still restless. He wanted to train. So she showed him tai chi that she learned from her grandmother. This way her could train but not get over worked. That Saturday morning she was pacing the hall outside Inuyasha's bedroom waiting for him. 'Inuyasha what's taking you so long?'  
  
'Hold on Kagome!'  
  
'I can't help it. I'm so nervous.' Inuyasha finally came out dress in his red Kimono with the Testsusaiga on his belt. He looked like a warrior ready for battle. He was her warrior. Kagome jumped into his arms and kiss him. Inuyasha's arms came up around her waist holding her close as he deepened the kiss. Kagome felt like her heart was going to burst. She wanted to stay like this forever. As the kiss ended Inuyasha felt light headed and a little dizzy.  
  
'You look beautiful Kagome.'  
  
'Inuyasha I.'  
  
'Come on you two we have to get going.' Sesshomaru's voice rang through their heads. Inuyasha put Kagome down as he cursed his brother. Sesshomaru walked up to them and glanced down at Kagome. "Why aren't you ready?"  
  
"Huh, me? I thought I was ready." Kagome looked to Inuyasha for answers, but he just shrugged.  
  
"Where is your Kimono? You can't compete in that flimsy little dress."  
  
'Compete? Inuyasha am I going crazy; or did he say I was competing?' she was felt slightly sick at the thought and looked to Inuyasha for help.  
  
'You're not going crazy, but he is. Sesshomaru what are you getting at she can't compete she has not had any training.'  
  
"Ah that's where you're wrong. During this past week I've watched her teach to tai chi. Very sneaky way to train even though I told you not to, but that's beside the point. Kagome comes from a family of mikos and what she showed you were obliviously very old techniques. It was something that has been passed down from generation to generation. Is this not so?"  
  
"Well yes, but I'm hardly ready to compete. I don't have a Kimono." She was ready to faint on the floor.  
  
"Here you go dear." Sasami wheeled up to them. I called your mother earlier this week and asked to bring it over. So I could get it pressed and ready. She was so excited to hear you were going to compete that she sent over your family traditional miko kimono." Kagome was feeling the blood rush out of her head.  
  
'Inuyasha? What now?' he didn't answer he was at a loss of words.  
  
"You'd better hurry and change. You can use Inuyasha's room. Inuyasha finish loading the car please." Sasami smiled as she left to finish getting ready. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the neck and pulled him down the hall. Kagome was left alone with giant butterflies dancing in her stomach as she changed into the family traditional kimono. 'How on earth did I get myself into this?'  
  
*****  
  
'Come on Kagome! We're leaving.'  
  
'NO!' She was dressed and ready, but too scared to leave the room. Oh life wasn't fair she was to shy to compete in front of all those people.  
  
'Kagome. . . It'll be fine you'll see.'  
  
'I can't do it. I just can't do it.' She felt so scared that she just wanted to run and hide.  
  
'Sesshomaru this is all your fault! She's terrified. Why did you do this?' Inyasha turn and started to reeling into his brother.  
  
"Because, dear brother, we were one person short in an event no one in our dojo has train for, but Kagome is." Sesshomaru was taken back slightly by his brother assault. He was please that his younger sibling was slowly becoming more and more his brother than just his student.  
  
'Fine. You guys go on ahead. I'll bring her on my motorcycle.' Sesshomaru nodded left his brother to stare at the immoveable door. He waited them leave then tried again to get Kagome open the door.  
  
'Kagome let me in everyone's gone.' The door slowly opened  
  
"Inuyasha I'm afraid!" she ran into his arms. "I'll look so foolish!"  
  
'It'll be okay. I'll be there with you. You're not alone.' He held her close. She was starting to calm down and her rapid breathing slowed to back to normal. His warm and his scent was so comforting. Soon she was so relaxed in his arms that her true feelings felt safe enough to show themselves.  
  
"I love you Inuyasha." He froze. He couldn't believe his ears. His heart was going to explode. He couldn't believe it she loved him. He placed his head on hers and held her tight. He was afraid if he let got she would disappear. She may never know how much he truly loved her, but he was going to try and show her. 'I love you too Kagome. We'll get through these Finals together.'  
  
"Okay Inuyasha we'll do this together."  
  
*****  
  
"You guys finally made it. Opening ceremonies are about to start." Miroku was at the entrance waiting for them.  
  
'We're here now, let's get going.' They got to the floor just as the ceremony started. Miroku went and sat next to Sango, who was sitting with Sasami and Kagome's mother, Ayeka. Inuyasha and Kagome went stood by Sesshomaru and his other students. Kagome couldn't stop her stomach form jumping at the sight of all the people.  
  
'There are a lot of people here, but the ones we have to worried about are the Fujusaki Dojo.' Inuyasha gave her hand a light squeeze hoping to reassure her.  
  
'Inuyasha, Kouga is here!' Kagome spotted him in the Yobi-Youkai group. 'He doesn't look too happy to see us.'  
  
'He doesn't worry me. Besides I have you beside me, now I'm twice as strong.' Kagome blushed. 'There is the Fujusaki Dojo to the left. Next to the master is the top student, Naraku. Sesshomaru beat him last year. He didn't take to losing. It looks like he wants revenge.' Kagome glanced over at the Fujusaki Dojo and couldn't believe her eyes. Her anger started to rise. 'Kagome what's wrong?'  
  
'That girl next to Naraku is my cousin Kikyo. Our grandmother threw her out of miko training.I can't believe Kikyo has the nerve to wear our family Kimono!' Kagome trembled with anger as she glared at her cousin.  
  
*****  
  
"Well my dear little cousin is here. What a surprise. She is with your enemy Naraku."  
  
"Well this should be interesting. The battle matches should be equal, but I doubt that little whelp is half the man I am. His brother was lucky last year." Commented Naraku.  
  
"Well I don't think they will be much of a threat to our dojo."  
  
"We'll see my dear Kikyo. We'll see."  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far. Please keep reviewing while I keep attacking this writes block. ^_^' Stay tuned cause Kikyo and Naraku are up to no good. 


	8. The Battle Begins

A/N: sorry took so long but I got a brain blast and wrote 10pgs enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"The Silent Voice"  
  
By Night Youkai Chapter 8  
  
"We're tied in points with the Fujusaki Dojo. You're up next against Kouga in hand to hand combat." Kagome paced back and forth nervous while in you as he stretched to warm up. The dojos were head to head. Event after event one of them was always on top. Inuyasha didn't seem to be phased by this. He attend Sesshomaru's competitions so he was use to the before battle jitters. This was his first time competing, but he felt relax with Kagome there.  
  
'Don't worry these prayer-beads seem to bring me luck, thank you.' He grinned.  
  
"It's a miko tradition. They would give the beads to a special warrior before battle to bind his soul to hers. So that he would always have her guidance and spirit with him in battle." She stopped pacing and hugged him. Inuyasha felt so touched. It rendered all thought useless. He leaned down and gently kissed her lips.  
  
'You'll always be with me. Right here in my heart.'  
  
"Fighters to the ring." Kouga and Inuyasha approached the center of the ring. Kouga was shooting death glares at Inuyasha. He had been looking forward to this moment for along time. Now he was going to pay forever touching Kagome. They bowed to each other them to the referee. "Ready? Go!"  
  
"How dare you kiss my girl, you bastard!" Kouga went charging at Inuyasha in full rage. Inuyasha blocked the punch and the kick that followed. Then countered with a punch to the gut and a kick to the back, which sent Kouga flying out of the ring. One point for Inuyasha. He was clam he felt no threat from Kouga. Though he did feel a little pity for him. The guy's anger was making him sloppy and very easy to beat. "You'll pay for that!" shouted Kouga as round two began. His Punches came in Rapid fire, but Inyasha was a lot faster. Not one of the punches touched him. The wimpy wolf was making a fool of himself and he didn't even know it. Inuyasha smirked as he rush forward then jump high over his head then came down swept Kouga's feet from under him and elbowed him in the stomach. Inuyasha: 2 Kouga: 0  
  
*****  
  
"My brother has improved greatly since he meeting you. It would seem he is more relaxed and able to focus more. I believe you're his greatest strength." Sesshomaru said as he watched Inuyasha's battle. Even though he held no expression in his face there was a hint of pride woven in his monotone voice.  
  
"I hope you're right." Kagome blushed.  
  
"Great strength can also be turned in to the greatest weakness. In a warrior." Came a voice from behind. Sesshomaru pushed Kagome behind him as he faced Naraku. Naraku smirk as he saw the high and mighty Inuhoushi heir's feeble attempt to hide the girl. "I see you're the master at your dojo now. Sorry to hear about your father."  
  
"Why are you here Naraku? Surely you didn't come to frighten us into forfeiting. OR perhaps you wish to concede to your superiors and save yourself the humiliation of defeat." The best warriors never give in to their emotions, but right now he was sorely temped to. The last encounter he had with Naraku was at last years competition where he barely one by a ring out.  
  
"Ku.Ku. You have that much faith in the Hanyou don't you?" Sesshomaru glared at Naraku and Kagome could swear she heard him growl. "We shall see if Inuyasha can live up to the honor of your dojo."  
  
"My brother is a true warrior, who will live up to the strength and honor of the Inuhoushi Dojo. He will defeat you. Come Kagome Inuyasha has won we must meet with him." Sesshomaru left with Kagome at his side. The rivals between the dojos have gone on for centuries with the Inuhoushi as the one to always come out on top. Now it seemed that there was more on the line besides winning the prize the honor of his family was on the line. His Brother was one the line.  
  
'I don't like him. I think he'll try and hurt Inuyasha.' Kagome felt as if a bucket of ice water was dumped on her head. Naraku's soul and aura was dark and cool. She felt like death itself was trying to engulf her.  
  
'I agree. Do not tell Inuyasha or he will lose focus. Just stay close to me or Inuyasha alright?'  
  
'Don't worry I won't!'  
  
*****  
  
'Kagome don't worry you'll be fine.' Inuyasha held her close trying to calm her restless nerves.  
  
'How can I compete with Kikyo? Her moves are flawless.' She never competed in her life. She just knew she was going to fall flat on her face  
  
'They maybe flawless, but they're cold and soulless. You have a bright soul that shines in everything you do.'  
  
"That was Kikyo of the Fujusaki Dojo. Next we have Kagome of the Inuhoushi Dojo."  
  
'That's you. You'd better hurry.'  
  
'What about music? I don't have any. I don't have any music.' Kagome was starting to panic. She was up next she felt like she was entering the lion's den without so much as a pocketknife to defend herself.  
  
'I got you covered go on.' Inuyasha smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Kagome tremble a little when she left his arms and made her way to the platform. She felt terrified as she stood on the platform. Soon the music started to flow through her. The music was 'My sacrifice' by Creed. She began to move and her spirit soared with music.  
  
Hello my friend we me again.  
  
It's been a while where should we begin.  
  
It feels like forever.  
  
Within my heart are memories,  
  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
  
I remember.  
  
'Thanks Inuyasha.'  
  
When you are with me I'm free.  
  
I'm careless I believe.  
  
All above the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes.  
  
My sacrifice  
  
We've seen our share of up and downs  
  
Oh how quickly life can turn around in an instant  
  
It feels so good to reunite  
  
With in yourself and with in your mind  
  
Lets find peace there  
  
"Inuyasha it seem she is much more relaxed now. She's finally showing her true talent." Sesshomaru commented. Inuyasha felt so proud of Kagome. He didn't notice that Kikyo and Naraku were glaring at him.  
  
When you are with me I'm free.  
  
I'm careless I believe.  
  
All above the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes.  
  
My sacrifice  
  
I just want to say hello again.  
  
The music came to a close and Kagome opened her eyes and the roaring cheers filled her ears. She walked off the plat form total in shock at what happened, and then she saw him and smiled.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran and jumped into his arms. "I did it! I can't believe I did it!"  
  
'Of course you did. Look Kagome your score.' She turned to see the scoreboard. She placed first and Kikyo place second.  
  
"That means our dojo is leading by two points." Kagome giggled.  
  
'Yeah the fighters get a Twenty minute break before the swordsmanship battles.'  
  
"Inuyasha promise you'll be careful."  
  
'Kagome, don't worry everything will be fine. Why don't we go say hi to everyone before the battle starts?'  
  
'Alright' Kagome felt like something bad was about to happen. She didn't trust the Fujusaki Dojo. That Naraku kept looking at them funny. Kagome tighten her grip on Inuyasha. There was no way they were going to hurt. They would have to go through her first.  
  
*****  
  
"She has a real talent, doesn't she Kikyo." Naraku watched as Kikyo's eyes filled with anger.  
  
"She is a spoiled brat who just got lucky."  
  
"Was it luck or could it be that your luck is slipping. Ku.Ku.Ku"  
  
"I have true skill. I always had been better then her. Even in miko training I was the best. Yet I was tossed out for being too good." Kikyo dug her nails in hard, in her palm as she made a fist, and started to bleed.  
  
"Calm yourself Kikyo. They haven't won yet. In the end both Kagome and her beloved Inuyasha will suffer great pain. Let's see who will brake first." Kikyo calmed slightly at the thought of watching her cousin suffer. Yet she still refused to let go all of her hate.  
  
Inyasha was incredible. Kagome watched in awe as he defeated another opponent. Both he and Naraku were climbing their way to the Simi-Finals. It worried her there was something dark surrounding the Fujusaki dojo. She glanced over to see Naraku give her a slight bow as and evil smirk lit his face. She quickly turned back to Inuyasha and tried to ignore the tremors going down her spine.  
  
"Well it's been a while." Kagome turned around to find Kikyo standing before her.  
  
"What do you want Kikyo?"  
  
"To talk to you, but let's go somewhere quiet." Kikyo had a knife pointed at her stomach. "Shall we go?" Kagome glare at her cousin as she relented. She had no choice; she did as she was told and left the stadium floor.  
  
*****  
  
'Kagome where are you? Inuyasha is looking for you. You're not answering his calls.' Sesshomaru's voice rang through her head.  
  
'I can't call him. Kikyo has me at knifepoint. We're headed for the basement. She wants me to distract Inuyasha from winning. Don't worry about me. I'll handle this.'  
  
"Worried for your love? Don't worry he'll be humiliated be fore you know it."  
  
"Shut up Kikyo you know nothing about Inuyasha!" Kikyo dug the knife in her back a little more to hurry her along.  
  
"We'll see about that cousin."  
  
*****  
  
'Did you reach her? Is she all right? She still hasn't answered me.'  
  
"Inuyasha Kagome is fine. She just had to attend to a family matter. She wants you to stay focused, because this is the final battle and your facing Nuraku." Inuyasha didn't like the look in his brother's eye. Something was wrong and no one was going to tell him.  
  
"Fighters To the ring!"  
  
"Go now you're being called." Inuyasha made his way to the platform. They bowed to each other and then to the referee. "Ready Fight!" Inuyasha withdrew the Testsusaiga and Naraku with drew his own sword. The both charged in for the first strike. They locked swords and were almost face-to- face.  
  
"You've grown strong, Inuyasha. Ashamed your father never let you compete before." They broke a part. And moved into a defensive stance. "Maybe he didn't have much faith in a Hanyou." Naraku attacked but was blocked. "Maybe your girlfriend doesn't want to be with a worthless hanyou." Inyasha did a jump strike that landed a hit. Naraku was pushed off balance and out of the ring.  
  
*****  
  
"So cousin what do you want? Do you think bring me here will stop Inuyasha from winning?" Kikyo just smiled and placed her knife to the side.  
  
"I don't Care if he wins or not. I want you to pay for everything you've done to me. From getting me kicked out of training to stealing my medal!" Kikyo ran straight for Kagome with her fist flying. Kagome was faster as she blocked and threw Kikyo to the side.  
  
You got yourself thrown out of training. You weren't compassionate with any body. You never did anything unless you were going to be compensated for it." Kikyo picked up a plank of wood and struck Kagome in the shoulder. Kagome bit her lip the pain was unbearable.  
  
"Why Should I listen to you? You're in love with a freak!"  
  
"HE IS NOT!!!"  
  
*****  
  
"Ah Inuyasha can that girl mean so much? What is love, but pity for another." Inuyasha's anger was growing, but he had to stay cool. He had scored three more hits. Where was Kagome? Heeded her to be with him.  
  
'I am with you. You can beat him. I know you can.'  
  
'Kagome where are you? Are you Alright??' Inuyasha blocked Naraku's attack. He used his agility to counterstrike, which landed another hit.  
  
'Don't worry Inuyasha, I'm fine. I'll be there as soon as I can.' Naraku was getting angry he had yet to land a hit. Inuyasha's speed had surpassed his brother's, and he was twice as strong. One more ring out and he would lose.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome had kicked Kikyo in the chest throwing her into the wall. Kikyo then throw the plank of wood at Kagome hitting her hard in the ankle. Her ankle didn't brake but she did see stars. "You Bitch!" Kikyo tried on last charge. Even through she was badly injured she shifted her weight to counter balance the attack. Kagome and Kikyo went flying toward the stairs. Kagome landed on her injured shoulder. While Kikyo hit her head on the railing. Knocking her out cold.  
  
*****  
  
Inuyasha had to get him out of the ring he was wasting to much time with hit points. He could feel that Kagome was in trouble. Naraku charged straight for him. So he jump high then over Naraku kicking him hard in the back. Naraku went flying in to the stands from the power of Inuyasha's strength.  
  
"Winner Inuyasha of the Inuhoushi Dojo!" shouted the Referee. The crowd got up and Cheered, but Inuyasha's eye were scanning for Kagome. Then he spotted her limping in for outside.  
  
'Kagome!'  
  
'Inuyasha.' She smiled at him before falling to the ground. Inuyasha jumped off the platform and ran to her.  
  
'Kagome, what happen?' he scooped her in to his arms  
  
'Nothing just a family disagreement.'  
  
'You need a doctor.'  
  
'No. Just take me home.' He wanted to argue, but she gave him a pleading look.  
  
'Alright, my brave Kagome.' Then he just left with Kagome asleep in his arms.  
  
A/N: thanks for all the great reviews so far.  
  
Inuyasha: Boooorrrrring  
  
N Y: O_O where did you come from?  
  
Inuyasha: I've been here since your first story.  
  
N Y: oh. Well what do you want?  
  
Inuyasha: To tell you that your Author notes are lame.  
  
N Y: -_- I'd like to see you do better under writes block!  
  
Inuyasha: feh! You don't have write block and you know it!  
  
N Y: I do to!  
  
Inuyasha: Naw you're just a lazy youkai *smirk*  
  
N Y: grrrr * gets idea. Smiles evil grin*  
  
Inuyasha: why are you looking at me like that?  
  
N Y: * starts to type furiously on computer*  
  
Kagome appears with a dog collar and leash.  
  
Inuyasha: hey Kagome what's that for?  
  
Kagome: Sit!  
  
Inuyasha: Oof! * Went crashing in to the ground. *  
  
Kagome: *puts collar and leash on him. * Come on Inuyasha time to get a flea dip and see the vet.  
  
Inuyasha: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
N Y: Ha ha ha ha! Anyways thanks for reviewing and stay tuned for more chapters. ^_^ 


	9. Memories of Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"The Silent Voice"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Kagome awoke in her bed feeling really sore. Her arm and ankle Really hurt to move them. She sat up and found Inuyasha asleep sitting up on the floor next to he bed. Just then her mother came in carrying a tray of food. "You're awake. You must be hungry after sleeping for two days."  
  
"Mom how long has Inuyasha been here?"  
  
"Oh the poor dear must have finally fallen a sleep. He hasn't left your side since he brought you home. He was so worried about you. He hasn't slept or eaten and hasn't said a word." She sighed as she glanced at the sleeping boy. Then she turned to her daughter and smiled. "He must love you very much, honey."  
  
"I know he does. Mom I know he seems quiet, but he has his own way of talking." She remembered was while she slept his thought would float in and out of her dreams. She felt safe and warm in what seemed like the endless dream. "I'm sorry I worried everyone. Kikyo and I got in to a fight."  
  
"Yes, Kikyo. . . her mother just called to say she was awake and recovering. I know she's family, but I think it's best if you stay away from her. Now you eat your soup and I'll come and get it when you're done." Kagome waited for her mother to leave before she moved the tray and got out of be. Inuyasha was still sound asleep when she crawled in to his lap. His heart was beating slow and steady. His arms came up and around her, pulling her closer.  
  
'Kagome.'  
  
'You awake?'  
  
'Yeah. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I should have been.'  
  
'Kikyo was jealous of me and Naraku use it to his advantage.'  
  
'I fear that may not be the end. He was humiliated when I defeated him at the finals. I don't want you hurt Kagome. Maybe we should part ways.' His heart ached more then anything at this thought but he had to protect Kagome. She was the most important thing to and he would be damn if he let Naraku hurt one hair on her head.  
  
'No! I won't go and I won't let you leave me!' tears began to stream down her cheeks. 'I love you Inuyasha and you can't get rid of me that easily.' Kagome felt wet hot tears on her head. She did want to leave his side if she did her heart would surely die. She put a hand to his heart and felt great pain. Suddenly his memories went flooding through her mind.  
  
"You're no Son of Mine! You're nothing but a worthless Hanyou!' the first time a baby's thought were heard.  
  
'You think anyone is going to love you.' A child wanting love was careless shoved aside.  
  
'You're a freak.' A small boy received a slap to the face.  
  
'You bring shame on this family and this dojo.' 12-year boy gets hit repeatedly as he fail in his daily chores.  
  
'You'll never be as strong as me.' The rantings of the man who rejected his request to be part of his dojo part of his life.  
  
'Sesshomaru is my true son and Heir.' The place in the heart he could never have.  
  
' I have no use for a Hanyou.' The last words this man ever spoke to him."  
  
These were memories of his father.  
  
"Hi My names Kagome! Don't look so sad. Here you can have my cookie. I have to go bye." A memory from when they were six years old. She had completely forgotten. Such a small kindness was his most cherished memory. Another tear rolled down her face as it unlocked many of eased memories. Memories of see a sliver haired boy glace at her with a sad longing. The longing to be loved by some one any one. Memories of bumping in to each other or just a small hello in the halls were coming to light. Years wasted. But she couldn't fault him for this. She could only try to make up for the time gone by and love him forever more.  
  
'Oh Inuyasha have you always loved me this much?'  
  
'Kagome I can't say how much I love you, because there is no limit. I want you with me always. At the same I'm a danger to you. Naraku has a black soul I could feel it when we battled. I just want to protect you.' He grasped on to her and grasped on to the hope she would never fade away. She snuggled in to his warm embrace and smiled.  
  
'You can't protect me if we're not together. Beside how are you ask my to marry you if we're no longer dating.' Inuyasha's head shot up and his eyes were the size of small watermelons.  
  
'What?' Kagome smiled, as that was then end of the argument.  
  
*****  
  
"Married. As in 'Till death do us part' married."  
  
'That's what I said.' Miroku just stare at his life long friend before he started to laugh hard and out loud.  
  
"Good one! Maybe I should just walk right up to Sango and say 'Sango, I love you and I always have will you marry me?' HAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Okay." Miroku went in to complete shock. All blood ran from his face. He could swear he felt his heart stop. He slowly turned around and came face to face with Sango.  
  
"O-O-Ok-kay? O-O-kay what?"  
  
"Okay I'll marry you." Sango smiled sweetly. Inside she was laughing so hard, but deep in her heart she wished it were true. Maybe one day it will be one day, but today she got her self a boyfriend.  
  
"Well Inuyasha look like a double wedding." Sighed Miroku. He turned to his friend and felt that he received a life sentence.  
  
"Nope Inuyasha hasn't even proposed to me yet." Giggle Kagome.  
  
"But you said."  
  
'No I said that I couldn't ask Kagome to marry me unless we're together. So we've decided to date for a while. Then I'll ask her to marry me.' Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk as he watched as Miroku had painted himself in to a corner.  
  
"Oh well. Hey Sango how about we date for awhile be for we get married?"  
  
"Sure. I'd like that."  
  
"Say Sango to you want to start training with me at the dojo. Inuyasha thinks that after that fight with Kikyo I should beef up a little. So how 'bout it? Miroku can be your sparing partner." Kagome asked.  
  
"That sounds like fun when do we start?"  
  
*****  
  
"Well I have to say I like the idea of training with the girls in hand to hand." Miroku said as he stretch his arms and legs. Inuyasha's father had refused to teach Inuyasha because he wasn't perfect. Sesshomaru pitted his brother and started to tech Inuyasha and Miroku when his father wasn't around. Pity faded away to pride when Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha's skill improved and his determination grew. Miroku got to a point where he could no longer keep up with the brothers. He didn't stop training he just didn't with the Inuhoushi brothers.  
  
'Yeah, I bet you do. Stay focus these lessons are for the girls' protection. Not so you can play touchy feel with you girlfriend.'  
  
"Okay we're ready." Kagome announced as they entered the room. Inuyasha and Miroku went into a stammering stupor upon seeing the girls. Kagome and Sango were dressed in sport bras and stretch shorts. Their hair was tied up and sweatbands on ready to go, when suddenly the boys were both knocked unconscious.  
  
"I see you girls learn the first rule of martial arts. Distraction: to keep your opponent off guard." Sesshomaru said as he stood over Inuyasha and Miroku. "It would seem I shall have to train you myself. As my brother and Miroku still have a lot to learn." Then he dumped a bucket of water on the two boys.  
  
"What the. . . Are you tiring to drown us?" Shouted Miroku. Both boys came out of their unconscious state to see the dojo master standing over them.  
  
"Now that you two are among the living, get out. These ladies have much to work ahead of them."  
  
'What we're training them.' Inuyasha jumped to his feet in protest this was his idea and his girlfriend and he wasn't giving them up.  
  
"Yes and you both lack focus when it comes to them. As master of this dojo I will train them. You two will see to dinner and preparing, homework and the baths. Everything Kagome did while you were in training. It's only fair. When you boys learn to focus, then you can join the sessions." There was no arguing with Sesshomaru. He had the form and presences that demanded respect and obedience. The boys left the dojo hanging their heads. "Well Ladies shall we begin?"  
  
Kagome and Sango were both nervous. Sesshomaru had intimidating appearance being that he stood towering almost two feet taller then the two teenage girls. They swallowed the pride and looked him straight in the eye. They were not going to give into their fear. "Yes Sensei!"  
  
*****  
  
Two grueling hours later. "How did the girls do?" asked Sasami. She noticed her eldest son looked a little worn.  
  
"Hey were excellent students. They're both very determined focused and extremely energetic. I found myself wearing out before they did. How did Inuyasha and Miroku do?"  
  
"Well I had them wash and press the girl uniforms. Make dinner and prepare the baths as well as make study notes for school. You did say they had to do everything Kagome did?"  
  
"Inuyasha is very lucky to have her."  
  
"Yes. He and Miroku both care deeply for the girls. I find that after all is said and done this little stunt of yours will have them appreciating one another." Sasami smiled.  
  
"If you say so mother." He kissed his mother on the head and headed for the bath.  
  
A/N: Hello another chapter complete..  
  
Inuyasha: Not this again.  
  
N Y:: I thought you were gone.  
  
Inuyasha: Nope.  
  
N Y: Why not? -_-  
  
Inuyasha: Cause I had to make sure you notes are better and you don't slack off. ^_^  
  
N Y: My notes are fine and if you don't want another bath I suggest you shut up!  
  
Inuyasha: No Bath! No Bath! No Bath!  
  
N Y: Good boy. Besides if you would have listen before interrupting you would know I'm puting in a teaser.  
  
Inuyasha: What's a teaser? o_O?  
  
N Y: A preview of my next story to see if I'm head in the right direction.  
  
Inuyasha: Am I in it?  
  
N Y: -_-  
  
Inuyasha: Well am I?  
  
N Y: Just do the disclaimer and I'll let you read it.  
  
Inuyasha: Night Youkai doesn't only anything. Night never has never will. Not even in her dreams! There I said it! NOW LET ME READ IT!  
  
N Y: Fine! Here you go.  
  
Inuyasha: * reads* You can't be serious!  
  
N Y: Yup! Please tell me what you think yay or nay?  
  
Inuyasha: NAY! NAY!  
  
N Y: You don't get a vote.  
  
Battle Against the Dark Hearts (preview)  
  
Prologue  
  
"Well brother I must leave you here. Naraku is fast upon my heels. After tonight you shall be the last of our line. You have father's sword and your mother's wand and last." the tall figure bit in to his wrist and drew blood. The small child drank of his brother's blood.  
  
"You now have my strength." A small crescent moon appeared on the boys fore head then disappeared again. " Never forget you are inu-hanyou and that you are as powerful as any youkai. One day you'll reclaim our home, our lands and make our family proud. Until that day you must hide and survive in this dark forest. When you are ready to leave here go see a man named Dumbeldore. He will guide you to your fate. The older youkai scratched the little hanyou between his dog-like ears. The sliver hair child let out a small whimpers he moved his head closer to the caring hand. "I must leave you now else Naraku will find you."  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama no go!"  
  
"Inuyasha be strong my brother!" the tall sliver hair youkai disappeared in a flash of light leaving the small two year old hanyou all alone in the Dark forest. 


	10. Dance into my Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"The Silent Voice"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Sasami sighed as she finished working on a painting for the day. Her visions had not been pleasant. Naraku's dark spirit seemed to loom over Inuyasha seeking vengeance. She feared for her youngest child, but knew as long as he had a strong heart he would always over come. She was glad Sesshomaru was training Kagome and her friend. When dark shadows like Naraku are near one cannot be too careful.  
  
She chuckled to her self at the thought of Inuyasha and Miroku's fumbled attempts to wash, cook, clean and do the homework. Well Inuyasha was a great cook and a straight A student but washing and clean were not his strong suit. Miroku on the other hand was bad even worst. They both ended up shrinking their uniforms making a mess of the dojo during clean up and made the baths too hot. Thankfully the dinner and homework notes came out all right.  
  
'I'm ready mother.' Sasami turned her wheel chair around to see her handsome young son Inuyasha stood in the doorway pulling at the bowtie of his tuxedo.  
  
Sasami smiled. "Well don't you look Handsome? I wish I could be there when you pick up Kagome. I bet you'll be the cutest couple at the dance.  
  
'Mother It's just a school dance, no biggy.' It was very big. Really big. He never went to school dances. Now in his senior year he was ask to go to one. His Insides felt like jelly.  
  
"You're right. I'm just acting like a mother. I want you to have fun." She kept the all-knowing giggle to herself. Inuyasha gave his mother a quick kiss and headed out the door.  
  
"Oh Sesshomaru Where are you going?" Sesshomaru entered the room sighing. It was hard to sneak out of this house.  
  
"I have plans with Rin tonight. I'll be late mother no need to wait up."  
  
"I see. Tonight's the night. It took you long enough." She smiled. It was also hard to keep a secret in a house full of physics.  
  
"Well I just wanted to make sure Inuyasha was comfortable around her and vice versa." They may not have been close, but he loved his brother. He had watched their father try to break his spirit. He would not let that happen ever again.  
  
"Inuyasha and Rin get along fine. And now both my children are happy." Sasami brushed away a tear. "You'd better hurry, don't want to keep her waiting." Sesshomaru gave a rare smile before h kissed her goodbye and left. 'All will be well.' She thought as she watched her boys leave for a night of memories.  
  
*****  
  
'What are you doing here?' asked Inuyasha when he spotted Miroku at Kagome's door.  
  
"Sango asked me to meet her here. It would seem this is a double date."  
  
'Miroku have you ever been to a dance.'  
  
"Yes. With a date no. It shouldn't be that bad. Right?" Miroku replied as he knocked on the front door.  
  
"Hello boys! Come on in. Ayeka's helping the girls get ready." Kagome's grandfather greeted them and showed them in. Just then Sota came running in with his best friend Shippo.  
  
"Inuyasha! You're here!" Sota screamed as he jumped into his arms.  
  
"Is it true you can talk with your mind?" asked Shippo as he wrapped around his leg.  
  
"When are you going to teach me how to use a sword?" asked Sota.  
  
"Cool I want to learn are you going to stay and help us build a fort?" Asked Shippo.  
  
'Hey slow down I can't answer them all.'  
  
"Cool! Come play with us." Shouted Shippo.  
  
"Yeah Inuyasha! We're going to make smores and tell ghost stories." Exclaimed Sota.  
  
"Sota! Shippo! Stop hanging on Inuyasha! He and Miroku are here to take Kagome and Sango to the dance." Scolded Ayeka. The boys whined as the climbed off of Inuyasha. "Sorry about that. The girls will be down in a moment." Ayeka said as she ushered the young boys out of the room.  
  
"You seem to be very popular. And here I thought you were afraid to be around people." Miroku commented. He smiled as he watch the small boys retreat reluctantly to the kitchen.  
  
'I don't know why, but they like me. They aren't freak by my powers. I thought they would throw me out and forbid me to see Kagome. When she told them about me; they were all so kind and understanding.' Here never thought he would ever friend acceptance let alone happiness in the smile of one special girl.  
  
"Inuyasha, not everyone is like your father. This family likes you for you and the fact you make Kagome happy." He knew his friend too well. When it can to joy in life Miroku knew Inuyasha was skipped in line. He hated to watch Inuyasha push himself try to get the love he deserved but never got. See him so happy Miroku couldn't' help but smile and be happy for his friend.  
  
"Inuyasha are you ready to go?" Miroku and Inuyasha turned toward the staircase. They both felt weak in the knees. Kagome was wearing a long slivery white gown with thin little straps and white silk wrap around he shoulders. The sides of her hair were pinned back by a pearl comb. Tiny pearl earrings hung from her ears giving attention to her very slender neck. Sango was wearing a long dark purple gown with sequences that shimmered in the light. The dress connected at the left shoulder leaving her right shoulder bear. Her hair was up in a mass of curls and she had a dark purple silk wrap around her shoulders.  
  
'Kagome. I.'  
  
"Sango. you.' both boys had trouble forming a single thought or sentence.  
  
'Kagome. you are more lovely than a dream. You are my heart's dream come true.' She had a tear in her eye from all the love she had for him and to know that thought was only for her to hear.  
  
"Sango, You look like an amazing orchid blooming in the moonlight. I do not deserve such a treasure." Sango's eyes were misty. No one had ever said stuff like that to her before.  
  
"Miroku you look quite handsome tonight. She said as she kissed him on the cheek. Kagome didn't have the words to express what she felt. She just went up to Inuyasha and kissed him. Inyasha could hear a soft gentle purr coming from Kagome as she kissed him. She ended the kiss and smiled. 'Ready?'  
  
'Ready to what?' he was still dazed from her sweet kiss.  
  
"To go. Mom wants to take some pictures of us first then we'll go." She giggled.  
  
'Anything for you.' He smiled. Feeling like the happiest man alive.  
  
*****  
  
"Hi Sesshomaru come on in. I'm almost ready. You're early." Rin answered the door to greet him. She was nervous. They just going to maybe dinner and the movies, but something felt different tonight like magic in the air. It was a silly thought. She dismissed the thought as she got her sweater and purse.  
  
"So Rin where would you like to go tonight?" asked Sesshomaru once they were in the car.  
  
"I'm not sure it's such a beautiful night; everything looks like fun." They drove into the hills till the came to a spot close to the top, over looking the city. The lights twinkled as if the were stars. "This is beautiful Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed as she got out of the car. The moonlight played in her short brown hair and stars seem to twinkle in her soft brown eyes. The moment would never be more perfect. Sesshomaru got out of the car and walked up to Rin.  
  
'She is so beautiful' she turned to him and smiled. She was the only one who come warm his heart and make his soul smile. Sesshomaru took Rin in his arms and held her close.  
  
"Rin I love you and I always will." He took a deep breath. He didn't think it would be this hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close so they were Eye to eye.  
  
"I love you too Sesshomaru." She whispered then kissed him. He felt himself melt in to the kiss. This was where he wanted to spend his life. Right here in her arms.  
  
"Rin will you marry me?" the words just rushed out as soon as the kiss ended.  
  
'Yes, tonight was definitely a night for magic.' she thought. "Oh yes! I thought you'd never ask." Then pulled him in for one long slow and tender kiss.  
  
*****  
  
Everything was perfect. Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms as they slowly danced to the music. The dance wasn't as frightening as he thought it would be. The ballroom of the Madison hotel was decorated in blue, white and sliver. The theme was 'A Winter Wonderland'. He thought Kagome looked like a snow angle, in her slivery-white gown. All she need was a set of wings. He glanced at Miroku and Sango dancing next to them. They seem to be in their own little world. He wondered if they were as happy as he was with Kagome. He held her a little closer as the song came to an end.  
  
"Now Boys and Girls! It's time to announce your King and Queen for this Winter Wonderland Ball." Announced the DJ.  
  
"Your king this evening is Inuyasha Inuhoushi! Who is al also the Champion the Martial Arts State Finals." The crowd roared and cheered with excitement. Inuyasha felt frozen stiff with fear as the spotlight shown down on him.  
  
"His Queen for this magical night is Kagome Higurashi, who has this school master archer three years running. Come up here you two and take you crowns!" Kagome took Inyasha by the hand lead him to the stage, through the cheering crowd.  
  
'Kagome what just happen?' she smiled as they were crowned.  
  
'We were voted cutest couple.'  
  
"Now the King will take his lovely Queen for their moonlight dance." Inuyasha was really nervous now.  
  
'They're all staring at us.' Kagome smiled as they made their way to the center of the dance floor.  
  
'Don't worry so much.' Kagome slipped in to his arms. 'I love you Inuyasha. Nothing can spoil this moment' He held her close as the music started the song was 'Have you ever really loved a woman?' by Bryan Adams. They dance as one, as the music flowed. It felt like they were the only ones there. Yes nothing could spoil this night.  
  
*****  
  
"Say Rin do you feel like crashing a school dance?" Sesshomaru asked they drove down from the hills.  
  
"What?" giggled Rin.  
  
"Inuyasha's school is having their winter formal over at the Madison hotel. Why don't we go over there and tell them the good news?"  
  
"Alight! That sounds like fun." Rin was so happy; she could only imagine how happy Sesshomaru was. He never was one to show his feelings, but she could feel them. Seeing Inuyasha to share his happiness was a good start. They drove down toward the hotel with the roof of the corvette. The night was too beautiful to have it up. They were almost there so Sesshomaru started to apply the brake. They weren't slowing down. The brakes were out and they seem to be gaining speed.  
  
"Rin something is wrong. The car won't stop. Listen carefully, I want you to unbuckle your seatbelt and hold on to me." Rin was scared, but she trusted him and did as he asked.  
  
*****  
  
A flash ran through Inuyasha's mind. His body went stiff and his blood ran cold. Kagome became scared from the look in his eye.  
  
"Inuyasha what's wrong?"  
  
'Sesshomaru is in the danger. My brother is close by.' He grabbed Kagome by the hand and started to run for the exit. That's when they heard the loud Crash. 'SESSHOMARU!!' Inuyasha made it outside in time to see his brother's car blow up.  
  
"KA-BOOM!!"  
  
*****  
  
Inuyasha: Yay! He's gone! Fluffy is gone!  
  
N Y: -_-  
  
Inyasha: *dances around*  
  
Sesshomaru: I'm not dead  
  
Inuyasha: O_O  
  
Sesshomaru: Since the Night does not own me the Youkai can't really kill me.  
  
Inuyasha: * glares at author* Is that true?  
  
N Y: Yup! I don't. So I can't. So you wish, but won't happen.  
  
Sesshomaru: *smirk * See little brother you can't kill the Great Almighty Lord of the Western Lands.  
  
N Y: * sweat drop* Well thanks to all of those who reviewed.  
  
Inuyasha: Did they say anything about me? *Looks over Nights shoulder. *  
  
N Y: Yes now go away! Please keep reviewing.  
  
Inyasha: * Tries to read reviews * What did they say?  
  
N Y: Kagome!  
  
Kagome: *comes in the room. * SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: Oof!  
  
N Y: Thanks  
  
Kagome: No problem. Come on Inuyasha lets leave the nice Youkai alone. *Drags him out of room. *  
  
N Y: There the pest is gone.  
  
From down stairs: I heard that!  
  
N Y: -_-' Any way thank you for the reviews. I will be posting my new story 'Battle against the dark Hearts' this week, but be warned the chapters will be posted maybe a week or more apart. See you when the sun goes down! 


	11. I Will Protect You

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"The Silent Voice"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 11  
  
'SESSHOMARU!'  
  
"Inuyasha It's alright were safe." Inuyasha whirled around to see  
  
Rin and Sesshomaru safe and sound. Relief over came him as he jumped in the arms of his brother, giving him a fierce hug. Sesshomaru was over come with his own emotions he returned the hug. The first hug they had ever shared in their lives. The since of lost had drove a knife through there hearts and it was a pain to great to bare alone. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stay like that for what seem like forever but then realized where they were and what they were doing. After coming back to their senses they broke apart. " Brother were I am sorry.'  
  
'Inuyasha you have nothing to be sorry for. We are brothers and though we are not as close as most I know you care. Let not regrets fill you with sorrow I'm alive so that is all that matters.'  
  
'Yes brother.' How did this happen? There were so many questions and no answers. The one thing that he was grateful was that his brother and Rin were alive. In the moment of thinking they were dead he felt the wasted years of distance between them. He couldn't help but feel that he was to blame. He realized that he had pushed everyone from him. He would have blamed his father but in truth he was to blame. They only thing now was to hold those her cared for closer. He had to trust openly with his heart protect with his sword. By this time Kagome and most of the school was out side watching the car burn.  
  
"Sesshomaru, Rin are you both alright? What happened?" Kagome asked as she hugged both of them.  
  
"We're fine. We were coming to see you down from the hillside when the brakes went out. I was so scared but then Sesshomaru picked me up and jumped out of the car. It was a good thing we had the roof down." Rin was still shaking.  
  
"Kagome take Rin inside. Inuyasha and I have to talk with the police." Kagome and Rin went back inside where Sango was waiting for news of what happened. Miroku joined the Inuhoushi brothers waiting for answers. "This was a definite warning."  
  
'Warning? Shit! You were almost killed. Sesshomaru I don't get it. Why is he going after you and Rin? I'm the one who beat Naraku!' His blood was on full boil.  
  
"Inuyasha is right. Why should he strike out at you?"  
  
"Naraku is not only after vengeance. He looks to break you spirit and shatter your soul. This was just a warning; that he'll hit you where you least expect." Inuyasha out of reflex reached out and caught the arrow that was heading straight for him.  
  
'Huh?' he unrolled the note attached to the arrow.  
  
Inyasha,  
  
You have humiliated me long enough. The Nationals are in three  
  
Months. That is when you shall see me true power! Your brother was  
  
Never in any danger. A true master would never die in such a weak  
  
manner. See you in three months you worthless hanyou. -  
  
Naraku  
  
"Brother do not fear. You are the best student I ever had. You had defeated him once and you will do it again. You get your strength from your heart never forget that." Sesshomaru left to talk to the police.  
  
*****  
  
'Kagome I'm sorry. Things got so hectic that I left you alone for so long. Naraku was trying to hurt me by threatening my family. This means he could try to hurt you. I want to push you away, but I need you with me. I love you so much.' Inuyasha and Kagome sat on her front porch watching the sun come up. Kagome sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha you will beat him. I know you will. I'll always be by your side, because I love you. So I guess we're going to be real busy for the next three months."  
  
'Yeah. Training is going to be twice as hard.'  
  
"Not to mention the Wedding plans."  
  
'You're right. Huh? Whose wedding?' Now Kagome laughed. After all they had been through that night it felt good to laugh.  
  
"Rin and Sesshomaru are getting married. That's why they were coming to see us. Sesshomaru proposed and they wanted to share it with us. Sango and I are going to be bridesmaids."  
  
'Wow! I guess that make us next in line.' He blushed as Kagome's eye widen with surprise.  
  
*****  
  
"He said that? You're so Lucky." Sango shouted as she blocked another hit.  
  
"I think you'll soon be next." Kagome shouted as she threw another punch. Then moved to a defensive stance. Sango sighed as she began her attack. The girls were training at Kagome's house in the dojo that was used for her Miko training and learning Tai chi.  
  
"In my heart I hope your right. Miroku may have flaws but I can't help it I love him. He was so romantic at the dance I melted and told him."  
  
"Well? Don't leave me hanging." Kagome blocked and did a drop sweep kick. Knocking Sango off her feet and on her back.  
  
"Spill it! What did he say?"  
  
"He said that he loved me and that he always had. I was so surprised. I felt like I was going to start crying. Then he kissed me." Kagome help Sango off the floor and gave a hug.  
  
"I'm so happy for you! Since it getting late Let's quit for the day and head for the baths. You can give me all the juicy details."  
  
"Only if you tell me about you and Inuyasha. You guys looked to be in another world at the dance. The king and queen of La-La land." Kagome blushed. Both girls giggled and head over to the baths.  
  
*****  
  
"Tell me again why I'm competing!" Miroku blocked the Testsusaiga with his bow staff. "I haven't competed in years."  
  
'Sesshomaru need his best students' Inuyasha pushed off and went too defensive.  
  
"We were his only students for a while." Miroku used his bow as a volt to jump over Inuyasha and give him a swift kick to the back. But Inuyasha just turned into a flip.  
  
'That's why we're the best. We've trained under him the longest.'  
  
"These sessions are going to kill me!" Miroku did a quick block with one end of his bow while flipping Inuyasha with the other end. "I'm no where near your level of training." Gasped Miroku feeling ready to collapse.  
  
'Don't worry you will be. Let's go again!' Inuyasha charged.  
  
*****  
  
"Look at them go! I've never seen those two so fired up like this. I hope they don't kill each other." Sasami watched as Miroku flipped out of the way and block with his bow.  
  
"Yes mother I agree. Inuyasha feels the best way to protect his family and friends, is to get stronger and faster. Naraku tried to put fear into his heart. Instead he got his anger. He wants Miroku to be trained and ready. Should something happen to him Kagome would be protected." Sesshomaru's anger had also grown since that night. Rin was so frightened, but she trusted him to save her and protect her. After he told her about Naraku she rose above her fear and got angry. She told him that their dojo would win the nationals and once they won they would get married to celebrate. Her courage and her strength were two of the many reasons why he loved her. "Mother have you seen what is to come? I fear my meditations have been cloudy and unreadable."  
  
"I'm sorry but I too have been blocked. Naraku's dark heart gives him the power to hide his thoughts from us." Sasami turn her chair to face Sesshomaru "Fear not light shall over come the dark. Now you had better see to your students and make sure they don't kill each other. While I go make dinner."  
  
*****  
  
Christmas was coming and so much to do. Shopping, planning, training and more homework. Kagome had to go to all their teachers for advance homework and assignments. Training was going to be intense for the Nationals; so best to catch up on the schoolwork now then later. Christmas shopping was hard. She had no idea what to get Inuyasha. Everyone else was easy. She got Sango a sweater, Miroku a cd of the group he likes, the latest Dean Koonze novel for Sesshomaru, a necklace for Rin, earrings for mom, a facial kit for Sasami, a game for Sota and a watch for grandpa. So what on earth would she get Inuyasha?  
  
"Kagome Shopping is supposed to be fun not work." Sango said as she Kagome in deep thought.  
  
"I just don't know what to get Inuyasha. He is so hard to shop for. I guess I could get him a case of ramen. Since that's all he seems to be eating lately." Laughed Kagome as she browsed through the sales rack.  
  
"Rin what do you think? Kagome has shoppers block!" Asked Sango.  
  
"Well something from the heart, but something he'll understand. Men can be so clueless at times." Smiled Rin.  
  
"Well cousin doing some shopping for your love. How sweet is that?" Kagome dropped the scarf she holding and turned to face Kikyo.  
  
"Hello Kikyo. What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing just holiday shopping. You were lucky at the finals. You and that Hanyou." Kagome Slapped Kikyo hard on the face.  
  
"Don't you ever call Inuyasha a Hanyou again! We'll beat you at the Nationals just like we did at the finals. That's a promise." Kikyo Slapped Kagome digging in her nails in as scrapped her face. Kagome felt the sting of blood roll down her face.  
  
"You dare talk down to me! You will be broken, one way or another. See you in three months." Then Kikyo stormed off. Rin and Sango rushed to Kagome's side. They were both in a panic.  
  
"Kagome are you alight?" They asked.  
  
"Rin, Sango. Say nothing of this to anyone. Not Miroku, not Sesshomaru, not even Inuyasha. I have to go pay a visit to my grandmother tell Inuyasha I'm sorry I won't be over for dinner tonight." Kagome left the store. Rin and Sango looked at each other in questioning fear. How could they hide this from Inuyasha?  
  
*****  
  
'She's gone! What do you mean she's gone?' Inuyasha was pacing up and down his room.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha. Rin and Sango both said she went to visit her grandmother." Miroku had never seen his friend so upset.  
  
'They're hiding something I know it Kagome would not just up and leave.'  
  
"I agree they aren't telling the truth, but shouting and brute force is not going to make them tell us. Kagome asked for their silence and they will not betray that trust." Inuyasha grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. "Inuyasha Where are you going?" Called Miroku  
  
'To find Kagome!'  
  
*****  
  
"Kagome you are right to worry. Kikyo and you are to sides of the same coin." The old miko commented as she swept out the dojo.  
  
"Now you see why I need more training."  
  
"I think you already have been training." Kaede eyed her granddaughter. "At the Inuhoushi Dojo isn't?"  
  
"Yes. I have, but I think Kikyo is trying to upset me so I would make Inuyasha lose focus. He can't lose to Naraku by trickery. I won't be used to hurt Inuyasha."  
  
'Did you think I'd be hurt less by you leaving?'  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome turned around and came face to face with a very angry Inuyasha.  
  
'Kagome.' She couldn't move or speak.  
  
"I see I have an extra guest. I am Kaede Kagome's grandmother. You must be Inuyasha that I heard so much about." Kaede walked up to him and looked him over. She felt his strong spirit and caring heart. Yes he was the one for her Kagome. Both of them had a stubborn streak a mile long. "Since you both are in training meals will be at 7 and 7. Training starts at 8 and end at 6. No more, no less. Lights out By 8 Sharp. Is that clear?"  
  
'Understood.' Inuyasha was still focusing on Kagome.  
  
"Good. I'll see to dinner. Kagome show Inuyasha to the guest room." Kaede left the two of them alone in the dojo. 'They have much to work out.' She thought.  
  
"Inuyasha I didn't mean to hurt you when I left. I just wanted to brush up on my miko training for the nationals."  
  
'Well id did. It hurt because I love you. It hurt because you didn't and still don't trust me with the truth.'  
  
"Inuyasha! I." tears were falling like rain from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I was trying to protect you." Her voice was barely a whisper. She put her head down unable to face the hurt in his eyes.  
  
'Kagome look at me.' She shook her head. 'Look at me.' He repeated as he lifted her chin till their eyes met.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she jumped into his arms. She felt like she was finally home. She knew she was safe and loved.  
  
*****  
  
"You both have such strong focus, but battle is more then focus of the mind. You must have understanding of yourself. That is enough for today." Kaede said as she left the dojo.  
  
'And here I thought Sesshomaru was tough when it came to training.'  
  
"Yes, but this is just warm up training. If we had time hard-core training would be a week after this and last for three weeks. Then if you survive two weeks odds cool down Tai-chi." Laughed Kagome as the headed for the bathhouse. Kaede's house was settled near a hot spring and it was a great way to unwind after training.  
  
*****  
  
Even though there was a divider Inuyasha was still blushing at the fact they were kind of sharing a bath together. 'Kagome you're really quiet. Are you all right? Kagome?' He didn't know if he should peek over the fence or not. He could feel himself blushing all the way down to his toes. If only her had a voice. She might have slipped and hit her head. 'Kagome please answer me.' Still she said nothing. He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He forces himself to walk over to the other side. He had to make sure she was all right. When he got to the other side she was half in the water and half out of the water. She was in the shallow end of the water hugging a rock. Inuyasha walked up to her through the shallow waters as not to scare her.  
  
'She's asleep. She fell asleep. Now what do I do?' Inuyasha nudged her shoulder trying to wake her but it wasn't working. He dabbed water on her face and she started wake. She stopped hugging the rock and sat back in the water. "I must have fallen asleep. I' still so tired." She rubbed her eyes then noticed Inuyasha was standing in the water with a towel wrapped around him and his back to her.  
  
'Are you awake? You had me worried.'  
  
"Inuyasha..." in the back of her mind she told herself she should be screaming and hitting him to get out, but she did want him to. "Why don't you sit down? You'll catch cold standing like that." He couldn't think of anything to say. He sat down in the shallow waters, but he kept his back to her.  
  
"I'm sorry I worried you. I always fall a sleep after the first day. Grandmother training can be intense."  
  
'Well I'm glad you're okay.' Was it him or was the hot spring getting hotter. Suddenly he felt two small yet soft hands moved his hair and started washing and rubbing his back. The heat rush to his cheeks as she started to rub his shoulders. "Inuyasha you muscles are a mass of knots." She tried to loosen them up but they were tighter than a drum. She wrapped her arm around his waist and laid her head on his should as she hugged his back. "You're too stressed. Let's go back to the house. I have something that will loosen up those muscles. She whispered in his ear as she pressed her naked body closer to his. He felt like he was going to melt away in the water. Then heard her get out of the water. Kagome wrapped a towel around herself and waited for Inuyasha. "Aren't you coming?" Coming out of his stupor he turned around and started heading for Kagome.  
  
A/N: things are really heating up.  
  
Inuyasha: uhhh. . .  
  
Kagome: * Blushes*  
  
N Y: Hee hee...  
  
Inuyasha: Your not going type that are you?  
  
Kagome: You wouldn't would you?  
  
N Y: I Have the computer I can do anything I want. ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: Grrr... you better not!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha I thought you loved me!  
  
Inuyasha: Well I ... uhhh... that is too say...  
  
N Y: What's the matter cat got your tounge dog boy?  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up! You Youkai! This is all your fault!  
  
N Y: It's not my fault you can't expess your true feelings.  
  
Inuyasha: Why you... * withdraws Tetsusaiga*  
  
N Y: O_O Uhhh I think I left the stove on ... * Flys off*  
  
Inuyasha: Come back here you coward! * Runs after Night Youkai*  
  
Kaogme: * sweat Drop* uhh. . . thanks for reading and keep reviewing. 


	12. The Fate of Destiny

N Y: Lemon warning if you don't like them then don't read. Send the pups to bed cause it's going to get hot in here. ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"The Silent Voice"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Once back at the house Kagome had Inuyasha lie face down on the bed mat. Kaede gave her an herb lotion that would relax the muscles. Kagome straddle his back and began to apply the lotion. His muscles were still tense from being so close to Kagome. As she continued to work the muscles he slowly found himself relaxing. Kagome felt the ease in tension so she started to hum a soothing melody.  
  
The feel of her soft healing hands running over his back Made his head fuzzy. Her could feel her bare thighs pressed against he his side as they slowly moved with her relaxing touch. He want nothing more the to roll over and plunge deep inside her. Just the thought made him moan in need. A moan, which only she could hear.  
  
"Does this feel good?" another moaning thought came from below her. She took of her nightshirt and pressed her naked chest to his bareback. "How doest this feel?" her voice became huskier.  
  
'Kagome.' all blood and thoughts were leave his head and headed down to his hardening member. Kagome cheeks blushed at her boldness. Seeing him in the hot spring made her want him more then she thought possible. She slowly began to nibble at his neck. His breathing was starting to quicken. He could feel her nipples harden with arousal. They were like tiny rocks bearing in to his back sending unspeakable pleasure through out his body. She continued to rock her body over his back. There were few sounds he could make since he had no vice and right now a low growl started to rumble in his chest. A primal growl of need was slowly pulsing through his body.  
  
He couldn't take the torture much longer. He had to touch her. He had to feel her with his hand and taste her with his mouth. Is a swift move he rolled over flipping her on to he back and pinning her against the futon. 'You shouldn't tease me.' He then took her mouth in a hungry kiss. Her heart started to race, as he left no corner of her mouth untouched by his smooth tongue. Her scent of strawberries filled his senses as he abandoned her mouth and began to taste the shallows of her neck.  
  
Kagome let out a soft moan as she felt his tongue travel down her neck to the valley between her breasts. She ached to touch him but he kept her arms pinned above her head with one of his strong hands. She moaned as she felt his hot mouth cover her harden nipple, as he began to feed like a hungry babe. While his free hand started to massage her neglected breast. She was on fire from his touch. She ached her body closer to his mouth wanting to feel more.  
  
'You taste so sweet my love.' Kagome could feel his chest vibrate against her stomach in a growl like purr. She felt warmth pooling in her belly. Inuyasha released her breast and began leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down her quivering belly. He slowly began to remove her panties as he kissed his way to her core. He let his tongue taste her natural sweetness. The growl got more intense and the taste of her. He began to lap at her wetness teasing he swollen bud with the tip of his tongue. Kagome moaned at the erotic torture her body was submitted to. She whimpered when she felt the kisses and tongue torture had stopped. Inuyasha sat up and stared down in awe of her beauty. 'You are so beautiful.'  
  
Kagome was lost in his golden-amber eyes. She could speak but felt her lips being taken in a loving kiss. She felt his fingertips trail their way down her side and gently caress her behind. Her moan filled his ears. He want her so bad but he also wanted to make this moment last forever. Leaving her lips trail his mouth down her body gently scraping her flesh with his teeth. He trailed his fingers gently down her belly to her womanhood finding her so hot and wet. He growled in pleasure. Slipping a finger in to the wetness he heard her gasp then moaned for more. She was so tight and wet. He had to hold himself back from taking her fast and hard. He began to pump his finger in and out of her, her moans and his growling got louder. He added another finger getting her ready for him. Kagome bucked her hips against his hand trying to take his fingers deeper into her heated core. Her wetness poured over him as he pumped faster.  
  
'Inuyasha!' she couldn't speak. All she could do was feel the wave of pleasure wash over her as her climax was released. Inuyasha removed his fingers and licked them clean. Kagome purred in contentment.  
  
'We're not done yet my love.' He quickly removed his sweatpants and positioned himself over her. She could feel his aroused member brush against her womanhood, causing her to moan. He kissed her while rubbing his member against her core. 'I'm sorry this will hurt love.'  
  
'I know. I love you.' A single tear fell upon her face and in to their kiss. Her unwavering love and trust in him touched him is a way he never could explain. He entered her slowly allowing her to adjust to him. He stopped when he came to her virgin barrier.  
  
'I love you Kagome.' With one final thrust he broke through her innocence while giving her his innocence in return. Kagome gasped expecting to feel pain but instead she pleasure. They stayed join adjusting to one another till Kagome began to move her hips against his. He need no farther encouragement as he be began to match her thrust. The warmth was building in her belly once again and her as brought her hips to meet his. They slowly began to pick up speed and the moans and growls became louder and desperate for more. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper with in her wetness. All control broke and his control broke as he drove him self faster and deeper.  
  
'Inuyasha!' she clapped her legs tightly around him as her climax hit her in full force.  
  
'Kagome!' feeling her womanhood clamp tight around he gave in to his own climax releasing himself in her warmth. He removed his weight from her as rolled to the side pulling her with him. Their hearts beat as one as they drifted off into dreamless sleep.  
  
*****  
  
"Kagome I see your friend finally fell asleep." Kaede paused as Kagome was coming out of his room.  
  
"Uh... Yes it seem your training was harder on him then his brother's." Kagome jumped at her grandmother's voice. He flushed a bright red at being caught sneaking out of Inuyasha's room  
  
"I see. You still worry for your love." Kagome blushed even redder. "One can not hide love, child. As it stands you both are each other's greatest strength, but don't let fear turn it into a weakness. Goodnight Kagome, get your rest you still have five days left of training with me before you leave."  
  
*****  
  
"I wish you both could stay longer. I never had such challenging students." Kaede gave them both a kiss good bye.  
  
"I wish we could too, but Christmas is tomorrow but we'll be back this summer." Kagome said as gave Kaede a hug.  
  
'Thank you for your hospitality'  
  
'You take are of my girl or you'll answer to me' Inuyasha went slightly pale. He was glad only he could hear the thought. Kagome saw him go pale and guess what Kaede had said to him. With final farewells said Kaede watched the two sped off on Inuyasha's motorcycle.  
  
*****  
  
"Well brother I hope your well rested after a weeks vacation with Kagome." Sesshomaru led off with an attack, which Inuyasha blocked. Inuyasha was surprised. He didn't feel as stressed as he normally did when battling his brother, nor did he feel winded and tired. After about three hours of blocking, hits, kicks and misses Sesshomaru felt himself growing tired. 'Enough!' Sesshomaru was having a hard time trying to speak.  
  
'Okay!' Inuyasha was teetering on his feet. He looked like he would blow over with the slightest breeze.  
  
'Tell me Inuyasha what did you really do when you went with Kagome?' Sesshomaru had to admit he was angry that his brother had left during training with no word on when he would be back. Now it was obvious he didn't lounge around where ever he was.  
  
"I'd have to say he had been training under Miko Kaede." Both brothers looked to the doorway of the dojo.  
  
'Uncle Myoga.' It always seems to amaze Inuyasha that this small man of four feet was related to him. Myoga was his mother Great uncle. On the whole he was a very cowardly person yet very wise. 'So how'd you know?'  
  
"Well I've know Miko Kaede for a long time. I can recognize one of her student right a way."  
  
'Oh really?' Inuyasha gave him a look of non-belief. Myoga was also known to be a great liar.  
  
"Alright she called me to tell me you were training with her and that she was honored to have my blood as her student."  
  
"I see. Inuyasha you'd better head for the bath. Is not Lady Kagome coming over this evening?" Inuyasha blushed and headed out the door. "So Myoga tell me what are you doing here? I'm sure you've heard about Naraku by now. So I wonder what would make you come so far in the line of fire."  
  
"Sesshomaru, as your uncle I should be given some respect. I've lived over twice your lifetime you know!" Myoga's protest was met by a look of indifference. "I also have Knowledge that someone has taken Shikon no Tamara. Who has taken it is still unknown. It has been in this family for centuries. I feared it was a mistake to lend it to the museum, yet one can't fight destiny." Sesshomaru glared hard at the small man. He knew that the jewel of four souls was his responsibility. As the eldest child of his mother it was pasted down to him. "I believe Inuyasha has improved a great deal. He will make you proud when he retrieves the jewel."  
  
"So old man you've seen what is to come but nothing of the thief." Growled Sesshomaru.  
  
"Our powers are limited. You know that as well as I do. It is not in our power to find the jewel or to see clear visions. Inuyasha on the other hand can. He is not restrained to our limitation. He has to use and rely on his is communicate with people and to protect himself from others. With all the training he has received his sight will find and retrieve the jewel. He is stronger then one might think. He powers are strong and fate and his past surround the jewel. It is his destiny."  
  
*****  
  
Sesshomaru left the dojo feeling perplexed. 'Is our lives mapped out before us or do we make our own destiny? Inuyasha has many trials in his life. Yet he seems to rise above them, but with every trial he suffered great pain. Whether it was to the body or the heart. I feel limited compared to him. I'm jealous of him and yet I also admire him as well as pity him. Father you did everything you could think of to try and break him. Yet Inuyasha accepted it as punishment for not being perfect. Oh father what a fool you were. You didn't break him you made him stronger. Kagome also proved you wrong. She loves him and makes even stronger. Inuyasha was born a bless child even if you cursed him as a hanyou. You once told me Greatness come when one goes through great trials. Well My brother has been through you countless trails and proved himself over and over. Inyasha shall always over come proving his greatness. A greatness you and I shall never know.' Sesshomaru stared at the large portrait of his father in his father study.  
  
"Is that how you really feel?" Sesshomaru was startled by the voice. He turned around to see Sasami looking sadden by her son's feelings. "Sesshomaru, one son is not greater then the other. I know that was what your father felt, but it was never true."  
  
"Mother, my feelings are what they are. I saw how much Inuyasha has grown and how he has survived this life. My life seems to pale in comparison."  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha has gone through a lot and suffered great pains to become the man he is. But he did not do it alone. You suffered with him. You had your own trails to go through too. I watched you as young boy become a father to a child who was abandon by his real one. I watched you teach and guide him through school and training. You protected him as well as disciplined him. You even taught him how to drive. I see that you have raise Inuyasha well. So who do I see be fore me? I see on of the greatest men I shall ever know. You and Rin will have a wonderful life together. One day you'll be a wonderful father. Just like you were to Inuyasha." Sesshomaru was over come with emotion He kneeled down to his mother's level and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Thank you mother. You humble me." Little did they know silent tears were falling just out side the door. Inyasha didn't go in he just turned and walked away.  
  
*****  
  
"The Shikon no Tamara was stole?" Kagome couldn't believe it. "Inuyasha why does Myoga think you can get it back?" Inuyasha sat and Kagome sat under a tree looking out over the city.  
  
'He believes my powers are strong enough to home in on the jewel. I could if I didn't already know who took it.'  
  
"Naraku took the jewel but why? What could gain by stealing it?"  
  
'He believes the stories and legends that surround the jewel. They say it possess great power and was created by a powerful miko during a fierce battle to keep humanity safe from the evil youkai that tried to consume her. Some say that her soul is still fighting the youkai inside the jewel. The history of my family is also a legend. The great Inuyoukai of the western lands was my great grand father. He married the miko who was guarding the jewel. He never tried to steal or use the jewel to increase his power. Their love is what kept the jewel purified. My great grandfather is the reason I have sliver hair. In my mother family all the men have sliver hair and all of us are telepathic.'  
  
"Inuyasha is that why he wants the jewel for power?"  
  
'Yes and no. He thinks the jewel is the source of my power and strength. He's wrong I had to go through a lot of training to get this strong. My powers I was born with. ' Kagome could feel the sadness deep with in. She wondered how much pain his father caused. 'Kagome you never ask about my father. I know you want to so why didn't you ask.' Kagome's heart stopped. She shouldn't have been surprised. How can you hide something from so one who could read your thoughts.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you. When I woke up after the finals and touched your heart I saw memories that no child should have. Then I saw a memory of when we were six. I gave you my cookie just so I could see you smile. I don't want you to ever hurt like that again. That's when I decided I would do every thing I could to keep the sadness from your eyes."  
  
'Kagome you keep the sadness from my heart. I found out something today. My brother is very important to me. When I thought he died in the crash I felt like someone sliced me in half. My brother and I have never been really close in the way where you confide in or horse around. Father didn't want me to infect his perfect heir. When Father wasn't around Sesshomaru would help me if I needed it. He trained me when father wouldn't he looked after me when I started going to school. Sesshomaru raised me, he was father I wanted and needed all along. I have you now and your love is healing some very old and very deep scars. So the man I called father is nothing to me. His memories can't hurt me any more.' Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and he lean into her shoulder. She held him close to her heart and they watch the stars come out.  
  
A/N: Well another chapter complete  
  
Inuyasha: Is that all you have to say?  
  
Kagome: O_O  
  
N Y: nope I was going to compliment you on your very steamy preformance. ^_~  
  
Inuyasha: * blush*  
  
Kagome: uh. . . do we get another sceen like that? * blush *  
  
Inuyasha: O_O  
  
N Y: I don't know haven't decieded yet. *Pulls Kagome to the side * Was he really that good?  
  
Kagome: * blushes bright red * Yeah he was great.  
  
N Y:O_O Well all hail the mighty hanyou!  
  
Inuyasha: *Blushes * Kagome can you come here for a mintue?  
  
N Y: -_- Oh no take it outside. Better yet get a room.  
  
Inuyasha: -_-# * drags kagome out of room*  
  
Miroku: Hey Night will I get a love sceen with my lady Sango?  
  
Sango: Hentai! * hits Miroku with her hiraikotsu*  
  
Miroku: @_@  
  
Sango: Now Youkai . . . * glares and hold her hiraikotsu high aiming it at Night*  
  
N Y: O_O' wow look at the time I gotta fly. * grabs Lab top and flys off fast as her wings can carry her.*  
  
Sango: -_- well I guess I have to end this thing. Thanks you for reading and keep reviewing. * drags miroku to the well and tosses him in.* See you next chapter. ^_^ 


	13. The Past is Returing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"The Silent Voice"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"I don't know how much more I can take Sango. Inuyasha is driving me into the ground." Miroku complained as they left the movies. "I know what's on the line, but at this rate I'll dead before we even get to the Nationals."  
  
"Well I didn't know you were afraid of a little work." She teased.  
  
"Work No. Torture YES! Naraku truly scared Inuyasha with the attack on Sesshomaru. Now he's training like there no tomorrow."  
  
"Kagome's the same way, since her run in with Kikyo. Naraku and Kikyo had tried to divide them, but it brought them closer together."  
  
"Yes it did. I heard that they went a week of training under Miko Kaede, Kagome's grandmother."  
  
"They are leaving nothing to chance."  
  
"Neither am I." Miroku and Sango froze. They turned around to see Naraku. Miroku stepped in front of Sango as to shield her with his body.  
  
"What do you want Naraku."  
  
"I'm here to give you a massage for Inuyasha." Naraku threw a punch but Miroku blocked it. "Very good." Naraku increased his speed. It felt like he was surrounded by Naraku. Miroku started to feel hit after hit to his chest, face, and stomach. "But you're not good enough." Miroku then jumped high in to the air to escape the violent attack on his body. Naraku followed suit. That's when he struck.  
  
"Shotanha!" Naraku went flying. He hit the side of the building with such force he was knocked out. Miroku landed a few feet away grabbing his ribs.  
  
"Miroku are you alright?" Sango cried as she ran up to Miroku. Then suddenly she swept up in to his arms. "What the?"  
  
"He's waking. We have to leave." He jumped so high into the air; he soared over the cars and across the street. Once they landed he ran and didn't stop till he was sure they were at a safe distance. When they stopped they were at the park that was close to the school. Miroku set Sango gently down before he fell to his knees in pain.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango dropped down beside him. She didn't know how to help him. 'Inuyasha and Kagome will know how to help.' Sango pulled out her cellpohone and called Kagome. Lucky Inuyasha's house was close by. "Hang on Miroku help is on the way." She held him in her arms and cried.  
  
*****  
  
"Inuyasha take Miroku to your room and remove his jacket and shirt. I'll be right in as soon as I get some more bandages." Kagome held the door open as Inuyasha carried Miroku in to the house. They hadn't been home long when they got the call. Inuyasha drove like a maniac to get Miroku home. Sango was scared as she held Miroku in the back seat, on that wild five- minute ride. It was up to Kagome's miko training to help Miroku now. Sango and Inuyasha were barred from the room because Kagome said they would only distract her. Sango kept pacing the hall.  
  
'You're going to wear a hole in the carpet.' Inuyasha sighed as he leaned against the wall.  
  
"I can't help it. He was hurt so badly. Then when he carried me away from Naraku I know that just made it worst." Sango felt hot tears start to fall. Inuyasha came up to her and patted her on the back.  
  
'Sango he did it for you. He protected you from Naraku because he cares. If he had to do it again I bet he wouldn't change a thing.' Just then Kagome came out of the room. Sango ran pass her to see Miroku. 'So how's he doing Doc?'  
  
*****  
  
"I believe he'll make a full recovery. His ribs were badly bruised and it would seem he put all his energy in to saving Sango. He woke up and told me he use a technique call the Shotanha. It seems to drain him considerably."  
  
'The Shotanha is a combination attack using his Buddhist powers and martial arts training. Sending his energy out against another. Its ten time stronger than a normal punch. It was passed down in his family for generations. For years Miroku has try to master it but he never could.'  
  
"I guess you can do anything when you're in love. He'll need to rest for a few days, before going back to training. The slave I used will heal the bruises a lot faster than, what my grandmother calls. Modern medicine." Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms and kissed her.  
  
'You are amazing.'  
  
*****  
  
Sango knelt by Miroku watching and waiting. She wished she asked Kagome about his condition, but she wanted to be there when he woke up.  
  
"Sango." He whispered  
  
"Miroku are you alright?" he opened his blue eyes and stared into her soft brown eyes.  
  
"I'm fine, as long as I know your okay." He gave he a weak smile and he reached out to take her hand in his. "I fear this will delay our dinner plans this evening."  
  
"It's not a problem. Mrs. Inuhoushi is making beef stew. I'll bring you some when it's ready. Right now you should get some sleep." Sango turn off the lamp and sat in the dark still holding his hand.  
  
"Songo?"  
  
"yes miroku?"  
  
"I love you." A tear rolled downher cheek. She lean over him and place a sweet kiss upon his lips.  
  
"I love you too." With her words lingering in his head he drifted into a restful sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Sasami wheeled through the house looking in on her sleeping children. Sango had fallen asleep on the floor next to Miroku still holding his hand. Sasami sighed as she covered the sleeping girl. It warmed her heart to see young love. Inuyasha was sitting on the couch in the living room with Kagome also asleep in his arms. Sesshomaru and Rin had retired for the night, leaving Sasami alone in the quite of the night.  
  
"My dear Sasami do you still worry about the future?"  
  
"Uncle Myoga I didn't know you were here. Would you like some tea?" Sasami asked as she wheeled in to the kitchen with Myoga right behind her.  
  
"Yes that would be nice, Sasami I'm sure you've heard that the Shikon jewel has been stolen. I cam to see Why Inuyasha hasn't recovered it yet."  
  
"Inuyasha has his reasons. Naraku is the one holding the jewel. This attack on Miroku was proof that he has gotten stronger by using the jewel."  
  
"I see so history is repeating itself."  
  
"Myoga you don't believe the stories are true do you?" Sasami asked as she poured the tea.  
  
"Yes I do. Have I ever been wrong? When it comes to family history?"  
  
"Well you have been known to exaggerate." She set the tea before her uncle and gave him a questiong look.  
  
"Well Sasami I resent that inclination. Just for that I shall recount the story of your great grandfather Inuyoukai." Sasami sighed. Once Myoga got going nothing could shut him up.  
  
"After Inuyoukai had married his miko bride Midoriko the Shikon jewel was safe from all youkai and humans, who sought its power. For years they were happy. They had a son and all seemed right with the world. There was one youkai who despised the great Lord Inuyoukai. His name was Onigumo. Not only did he crave the jewel but he desired the lords beautiful bride. He set out to capture her and the jewel. The great lord fought a brilant battle, but alass he did fall. The Spider youkai would have claimed his prize if the son had not picked up his fathers fallen sword and slain him. That should have finished him but he escaped in the finial blast. When they battled once again the hanyou miko bride was held prisoner and turn against her love. But her heart and her love for her mate broke the spell over her. She gave all her strength to her mate and he stuck the mighty spider down. Onigumo swore with his dying breath that he would one day return to claim the jewel and destory all that the son held dear. The son swore that he would be waiting for the youkai. He prosimed he the next time when he killed him the youkai would not return."  
  
"Uncle Myoga I know this story, but what does it has to do with Inuyasha? We all have known where we come from, but it's been hard on him. I don't want this to cause him more pain." Sasami could hide the tears no longer. She was afraid of what the story could mean for her son.  
  
"Sasami I know you love your child. It's what makes you a great mother. But you can't shield him from his destiny. I've brought something from the family shire I thought you might like to see." Myoga withdrew a scroll from his coat pocket and handed it to Sasami. She took the scroll and gently unrolled the ancient paper. She couldn't believe what she saw.  
  
"How can this be? Its Inuyasha and Kagome. I saw her give him this portrait for Christmas. She drew it her self. I don't understand."  
  
"This is not your son. This is your great grandfather Inuyasha, the Hanyou, and Kagome, his Miko bride. If you look closely you'll notice his ears are not human, but that of a dog. It seems marrying Mikos is a family tradition." Sasami was stunned. She continued to stare at the picture of her great grandparents in the traditional kimonos just Kagome's picture. Inuyasha In the red kimono with the prayer beads she had given him and Kagome in her miko kimono o0f white and red. If she didn't know better she would say it was a coincidence.  
  
"I see. What does this mean for my son and his bride?"  
  
"That is still unclear. Their path is already chosen. What they find on the other end is for them alone."  
  
In the darkness of the living room Inuyasha held Kagome close as tears fell from her eyes. 'Inuyasha I'm scared. What if Naraku tries to kill you? The jewel can give him the power to do so!'  
  
'Kagome. I'm scared too, but not of Naraku killing me. I'm scared he'll try and take you from me or hurt. I couldn't bare it if something happen to you. I know what Myoga says is true in my heart I can feel it. It's my destiny.'  
  
'You mean our destiny I'm your miko bride after all. Myoga said you slain him once already I know you'll defeat him again.' Inuyasha held her tight and promised what ever happen Kagome would always be safe.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the, wait but here it is another chapter complete.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey what took you so long?  
  
N Y: -_- Someone has been using my computer to order women underware catalogs.  
  
Miroku: O_O what? It wasn't me.  
  
Sango: Yeah right you hentai.  
  
N Y: Any way, I had to clean out the junk email and work on my other fics. By the way who left ramen packs all over my room?  
  
Group: * Points to Inuyasha*  
  
N Y: -_- Well looks like Inuyasha is going get a bath!  
  
Inuyasha: No Bath! No Bath!  
  
N Y: * type type type type*  
  
Inuyasha: *turns into a pup * O_O  
  
Kagome: *runs over and picks up inu-pup * KAWAII!  
  
N Y: Now the cute pup can have nice bath. ^_^  
  
Kagome: * hugs inu-pup * Come on time for your bath.  
  
Inu- pup: No! No! I don't wanna!  
  
Miroku: Will you give me a bath My lady Sango?  
  
Sango: Hentai! * hits Miroku with her hiraikotsu*  
  
Miroku: @_@  
  
N Y: O_O' uhh. . . ok. Thanks for reading and keep sending reviews. Or Sango might hurt me.  
  
Sango: -_-# What was that?  
  
N Y: Nothing. See you when the sun goes down. * runs away real fast.* 


	14. History of Our Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"The Silent Voice"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"So now we know 'Why' all we need to know is 'How'. How do we defeat Naraku who has the power of the Shikon jewel?" Miroku's ribs still hurt as they all sat beneath the big oak tree at school.  
  
"Miroku's right we were lucky to escape Naraku last time. Who knows what will happen the next time." Sango was still worried about Miroku. Even though he was smiling she knew he was still hurting.  
  
"So far all we can do is train. Inuyasha is the only one who can beat him." Kagome felt her heart tear at the thought. Their path was already laid out for them they had to see it to the end.  
  
'Kagome is right and until then you all should stay away from me.' He did want his loved one to be caught in the crossfire this was his battle and his alone. Inuyasha jumped of in to a tree and out of sight.  
  
"Inuyasha!" the shouted but he was already gone.  
  
"Let's let him cool down before we go after him. Meanwhile it seems that the jewel draws us all in. Not only in the present time, but the past history as well. In my family Five hundred years ago there was a cruse placed on my great grand father by a spider Youkai. Imbedded in the right hand was a wind tunnel a sort of black hole if you will, that consumed everything in sight. The cures was only broken when the youkai was killed. I believe that youkai was Onigumo." Miroku did quite a bit of research once he found out about the jewel.  
  
"My family came from the village where the jewel was born. It was a village of the Taiji-ya, youkai slayers. The whole village was slaughter by a spider youkai. The only survivors were a brother and sister. Their story is unclear but the sister is my great grand mother." Sango looked to Kagome. "The more we learn about this youkai and the jewel the more familiar everything feels."  
  
"I believe we're all connected. I talked to me grandmother and she told me my great grandmother's sister was a powerful miko. She went on a quest to retrieve the jewel from a youkai and she never returned. I believe that she fell in love with Inuyasha's great grandfather. It all fits. Our history is repeating itself so we all must get stronger. We have to face it together. Wheather Inuyasha likes it or not, he can't do this alone. The question is can we all become our former selves."  
  
"Well there's only one way to find out. We have six weeks till the Nationals." Miroku said as they heard the class bell ring.  
  
"We'll train at my dojo till Inuyasha cools down." Kagome stated as the return to class. She would give Inuyasha a day or two before she tore into him.  
  
*****  
  
'Brother do you think this is wise?' Sesshomaru watched his brother work himself into the ground.  
  
'Yes! Kagome should stay as far from me as possible! It was easy to protect her from a man, but how can I protect her or my family from a Youkai?' Inuyasha's hands were becoming blistered and raw as he continued his slashing with the Testsusaiga.  
  
'So you think leaving school will save her and your friends from Naraku?'  
  
'Yes I do! I'll be doing home schooling from now on. It'll give me more time for training.' Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha and tried to take the Testsusaiga from him. Inuyasha was too quick for him. He spun and knocked Sesshomaru to the floor.  
  
"Damn it Inuyasha's! You're going to kill yourself if you keep this up!"  
  
'Back off Sesshomaru! I have to do this! Me! I have to this! Now Leave!' Sesshomaru got up and left the dojo. Inyasha had never treated him like this. His mind was consumed and he was pushing his body trying to become faster stronger. Inuyasha barely slept, barely ate. He was training day and night. There was no end in sight for this madness. There was nothing Sesshomaru could do to save him.  
  
"WHERE IS HE?!" On second thought, she could save him. Kagome was marching through the house at a fast rate. "Where is he Sesshomaru?" he never seen such anger in anyone before. He actually felt like running away as she got closer.  
  
"Inuyasha is training in the dojo and doesn't wish to be disturbed." Kagome pushed past him. Fire burn in her eyes from the anger she was feeling and he felt the heat as she went by.  
  
"Oh I'll disturb him alright!" Sesshomaru watch her enter the dojo. He smiled cause he felt a little sorry for his brother. As he was soon to be suffering under Kagome's fury. 'Yup, just a little bit.'  
  
*****  
  
Inuyasha was still training as Kagome threw opened the door. He heard the door open, but didn't notice who it was only that they were disturbing him. 'Leave me alone! I'm Busy!' as fast as he was he was no match for Kagome's Anger. She practically flew across the room and slapped him in the face. Inuyasha dropped the Testsusaiga. He just stood there dumb-founded looking at his fallen sword. So she slapped him again this time harder. The force of her anger sent him crashing down to the floor.  
  
'Will you stop that?!' He got up rubbing his sore cheeks. He glared down in to her eyes hope to scare her into leaving 'Leave me alone! I've got work to do!'  
  
"Well I'm glad I finally got your attention. I'm not leaving!" Kagome was now more pissed than ever and the look she was giving him made him gulp. "How dare you leave me like this!" Inuyasha had to take a step back. Her temper was really scaring him.  
  
"You have some ego Inuyasha Inuhoushi! You think you can shoulder all the weight, the worry, and the danger? Then leave me a nice little note saying you can't be with me till it was over!" Suddenly he didn't' feel as brave and tough any more. The fire in Kagome's eyes was burning him in to the ground and there was no escaping it.  
  
"Very clever to go into home schooling. More training less distraction. Right? Well it's not Happening! Do you here me? You are not the only one in this web surrounding the Shikon Jewel. Miroku and Sango are also connected, just like us. Since you're being a complete jerk about this I'm going to have to be the one with a plan. So I've talked it over with my mom and yours. I'm moving in here with you and your family. I'll have to take care of you since you can do it yourself. If you got a problem then you can try and fight me!" if Inuyasha ever thought he had a chance to win he didn't shown it.  
  
"Good. Now that's settled let me take care of your hands. If you keep this up you don't be able to hold the Testsusaiga." Kagome's eyes had softened to a gentle scolding as she took Inuyasha by the arm and led him to his room for treatment.  
  
'I never had a chance once I met you did I?' Kagome smiled at him.  
  
'Nope you never did'  
  
*****  
  
"Well I'm glad to see them back together. Now that they are, their training is more focused." Commented Miroku as he stretched.  
  
"Yeah Kagome is not one to give up with out a fight." Sango finished polishing her Hiraikotsu "It's funny I thought this thing was a toy, a game. I never knew it was use to slay youkai. I use to play with this thing for hours when I was a child. I had no clue of its true purpose till we started doing all this research."  
  
"It would seem we all are reliving our former lives on instinct. Miroku thought of his fight with Naraku. He preformed the Shotanha. A move he had never mastered in all his training with his houshi grandfather. Yet when he felt Sango might be attacked he was able to use the Shotanha.  
  
"Naraku sent another note!" Kagome came running in with Inuyasha right behind her. "The jewel is awakening his youkai powers." The note read:  
  
Inuyasha our time is growing near. My memories are also  
  
returning to me along with my powers. I'm sure the houshi survived  
  
our little encounter it was just to let you know I'm watching you! Your  
  
Miko Bride will be mine.  
  
Naraku-  
  
"Inuyasha he is becoming to be more and more Onigumo and less Naraku. Onigumo must still have feeling for your great grandmother." Miroku started to feel a chill run down his back. Something evil was coming for them.  
  
'I don't care who he thinks he is. He is not going to lay a hand on Kagome. Let's get back to work. The nationals are four weeks away.'  
  
A/N: Yes I know it's short, but I want to streach out the story just a tad.  
  
Inuyasha: You mean you're too lazy to post.  
  
Miroku: You shouldn't be so hard on Night she is trying her best. * his hand gently pats Night's behind*  
  
N Y: -_- Move the hand or lose it hentai.  
  
Miroku: ^_^' I was just comforting you.  
  
N Y: Yeah right.  
  
Inuyasha: Anyways Lazy youkai, what's the deal with streaching out the story. I'm the hero just write that I kick naraku's ass!  
  
N Y: Now what kind of ending is that? If you want a story like that you can write your own.  
  
Inyasha: Fine. Give me your computer.  
  
N Y: No. Mine, mine, mine can't have.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha your ramen is ready!  
  
Inuyasha: O_O Ok gotta go.  
  
N Y: * whew * saved by the ramen. ^_^ Thanks for reading keep reviewing.  
  
Miroku: All reviews on me can be sent to email address . . . * gets hit on the head by hiraikotsu*  
  
Sango: Hentai!  
  
Miroku: @_@  
  
N Y: Uh. . . See you when the sun goes down. 


	15. The Battle Never Ends

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"The Silent Voice"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"You see them don't you Naraku? That little jewel gives you an eye into their little world, like a fly on the wall."  
  
"Kikyo my dear you've always been so perceptive. This jewel gives me great power. With it I shall give you power that you so rightly deserve. The power, which your weakling cousin stole from you." Kikyo smiled as she wrapped her arms around Naraku. Everything she had ever wanted was finally going to be hers.  
  
Naraku's eyes gleamed as Onigumo soul filled his body. Onigumo still craved for the miko. The miko that married the Youkai, die of a fever, but not before transferring her soul to another. That soul was transferred to another miko. The miko, who married the hanyou son. With the power of the jewel he take the soul and place it in Kikyo.  
  
'I'll have Inuyasha's bride one-way or anther. Then Inuyasha will die and the great Spider Youkai will live again. This time I will be reborn twice as strong and twice as powerful.'  
  
*****  
  
"Look at all these people!! They're here from all over the country. Boy, I've never felt so scared." Kagome was shaking as opening ceremonies started. There were over a hundred dojos competing and three times as many people in the stands. This did not do well for Kagome's confidence.  
  
'Don't worry we'll get through this just like we did last time.' Inuyasha held her close to calm her restless nerves. Taking in Inuyasha's scent Kagome felt her muscles relax and melt into his embrace.  
  
"Inuyasha I don't see Naraku, but I feel that he is near." Miroku said as he scanned the competitors.  
  
'Will you be able to fight in that?' Inuyasha noticed Miroku had on the robes of a Buddhist Houshi.  
  
"Surprisingly enough yes. Once father told my grandfather of the competition he came over and gave this to me. Grandfather was very persuasive about me wearing it." Miroku's ear still hurt from his grandfather twisting it when he started to refuse.  
  
'What this thing with tradition any way? You don't see me wearing the Inuhoushi traditional robes.'  
  
"That's because your wearing the fire rat kimono of Inuyouki, of your mother's family." Kagome answered.  
  
'How do you know?'  
  
"Your mother told me when we were getting all kimonos ready. So in a way you're holding up tradition." Kagome smiled as Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"Everyone is wearing traditional clothes." Commented Sango. She was dressed in the armor suit of a taiji-ya. Which Miroku found very appeal to look at, since in molded her body like a second skin. He could help, but let his hand wander to her rear.  
  
"Slap!"  
  
"Miroku. If you don't stop with the hand I won't be held responsible for your death." Miroku took two steps back from his beloved taiji-ya. Ignoring the usual display Sesshomaru continued with their traditions.  
  
"You must remember Little brother this. We hold tradition high at this Inuhoushi Dojo." Sesshomaru said as he was wearing the white robes of the Inuhoushi. " We're going to be in the fourth ring. Songo will be up first in the women's hand-to-hand combat. Miroku will fight first in the men's hand to hand. I want to try and keep Inuyasha well rested for his battle with Naraku. Everyone keep an eye out we don't know what his plans are now that he has the Shikon Jewel. So stay alert all of you." Every one nodded in agreement.  
  
*****  
  
"They're here all of them." Kikyo was grinning like the already won.  
  
"Patience Kikyo. Their end will come soon enough." Smirked Naraku as he caressed the jewel.  
  
"I just hope she suffers. Her and that hanyou. They both make me sick." Naraku just smiled as he watched the on going battles. They were no threat to him Inuyasha would soon feel his power. Something was wrong; he felt a quiver in his heart. Was it fear? No he had the jewel and soon he would have his miko bride. Yet whenever he thought of Inuyasha he felt the quiver. 'No I shall triumph!'  
  
*****  
  
"That Kouga is so thick headed." Said Sango as they watched his battle with Inuyasha. "This is their tenth fight and he still doesn't get it." Kouga had been even more persistent to get Kagome since the first time Inuyasha sent him flying. Kouga would pick fight whenever he saw Inuyasha at school. Yet he never had a chance Inuyasha was always stronger and faster. The fights always ended the same way. Inuyasha walked away with Kagome while he withered on the ground.  
  
"Yes it would seem that he is determined to win Kagome. Even though Inuyasha clearly has the advantage." Sighed Miroku as Kouga went flying out of the ring.  
  
"Winner! Inuyasha of the Inuhoushi Dojo!" Inuyasha jumped down off the platform and joined the others.  
  
'Kagome have you seen any sign of Naraku?'  
  
"No, but I have seen Kikyo. Their dojo is competing in ring 2." Kagome slipped her hand in to his. "I feel something very strong close by. I don't like it."  
  
'It must be the jewel. Naraku is here.'  
  
"Sango you up next in Weapons display. You'd better head to the platform. I'm going to scout around." Miroku felt uneasy too felt a strong power, an evil power. Sango and Miroku left and Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand.  
  
*****  
  
'Inuyasha the final battles are coming up soon. Promise you'll be careful.'  
  
'Kagome I want you as far away from here when I face Naraku.'  
  
'No! I won't! I'm staying, we have to go through this together!'  
  
'Kagome, please! I'm trying to protect you!' Kagome was getting angry. She knew that he cared, but couldn't he see they were stronger when they were together.  
  
"Inuyasha Osuwari!" Inyasha went crashing in to the ground face first.  
  
"How did you? Why did you.'  
  
"Oops! I don't know. It feels familiar though. I'm sorry!" she quickly helped him up. "But I'm going to stay with you; no more arguments."  
  
'All right I get it. Just stay close by.' Kagome gave him a hug and out of the corner of her eye she saw Kikyo smiling.  
  
*****  
  
The battles and performances went on till it was the Inuhoushi Dojo vs. the Fujusaki Dojo. Inuhoushi was in first place with Fujusaki in second. It was the moment everyone was waiting and fearing for. Inuyasha and Naraku stepped into the ring. Fighters ready? Go!" Inuyasha with drew the Tensaiga and faced Naraku. Inuyasha could feel his power.  
  
"Inuyasha I hold your power now."  
  
'You wish!' Inuyasha led off the attack. Naraku barely blocked it.  
  
'How can this be? I have the jewel I have the power! Yet this hanyou is faster! He is stronger!' Naraku was then pushed out of the ring by the force of Inuyasha's strength.  
  
'You bet I'm faster and stronger.'  
  
"I have the jewel I have the power I will not lose to a HANYOU!" Since this was the final battle they had to score five hit points or two ring outs. Naraku attacked out of anger and was blocked. He was losing his mind. He began slashing carelessly while Inuyasha easily blocked. Turning them into hit points.  
  
Naraku's eye turn red with power, as he charged for a death strike. Inuyasha was too fast for him; he dodged the strike and countered. Naraku blocked the hit and threw him out of the ring. 'He's gotten stronger and faster, but he's being sloppy. He's letting the jewel consume him.'  
  
'Inuyasha I can see the jewel.' Kagome's voice flowed through his head. 'It's in the sword. Break the sword.' Inuyasha was back in the ring how was he going to break the sword?  
  
Give up you can't win I' have the jewel and I'll have you bride too!" Naraku struck again but was blocked.  
  
'I have to brake it! I have to protect Kagome! I have to protect my friends!' suddenly he felt the Testsusaiga pulsing if it were coming to life. 'What?' Naraku caught him off guard was about to strike when the Testsusaiga transformed and protected Inuyasha. The Testsusaiga looked like a huge fang and Inuyasha could feel its power pulsing through him.  
  
Naraku was stunned. Inuyasha slashed the sword with the Testsusaiga then kicked Naraku out of the ring. The crowd was speechless. Even the referee was hesitant to approach Inuyasha. "Winner and champion of this year's National Competition Inuyasha of the Inuhoushi Dojo."  
  
"This battle is far from over Inuyasha!" Naraku had returned to the platform and retrieved the Shikon jewel.  
  
A/N: Well sorry for the wait. I have gotten a few reviews on my spelling and grammar.  
  
Sango: Well you should use the spell check.  
  
NY: -_- I do.  
  
Sango: oh sorry.  
  
N Y: Anyway I have been working my butt off to make corrections.  
  
Kagome: Has anyone seen Inuyasha?  
  
N Y: I reposted all chapters with due editing.  
  
Sango: Nope haven't seen him.  
  
N Y: Hopefully giving my readers a clearer reading.  
  
Sango: Come to think about it Miroku has been gone a long time as well.  
  
N Y: Once all distractions were removed I finally finished corrections and this chapter. ^_^  
  
Kagome: What did you mean by removed all distractions?  
  
*They hear noises coming from the closet. *  
  
Sango and Kagome: o_O  
  
N Y: ^_^ oh don't mind that it's probably mice  
  
Sango: -_- those mice sound really big.  
  
Kagome: * Opens the closet* O_O  
  
*Inuyasha and Miroku fall out bound and gagged. *  
  
Sango: Removed all distractions huh? -_-  
  
Kagome: * Unties and sets boys free.*  
  
NY: Yeah well. . . Oh look larger youkai coming striaght for us!  
  
Group: Where?! * Night sneaks away while they're not looking. *  
  
Inuyasha: We've been had. -_-  
  
Miroku: yes we had.  
  
Kagome: *sigh * thanks for reading.  
  
Sango: keep reviewing  
  
Group: See you when the sun goes down! 


	16. Return of the Hanyou

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"The Silent Voice"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"Let's go back to where it all began, Five hundred years ago." Suddenly a purple light filled the stadium. People gasped and cover the eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. She couldn't see but she could feel something surround her and lift her into the air.  
  
'Kagome!' Where was she he couldn't see, but he could smell her scent. The light cleared and her was standing in the middle of a forest. He could hear for miles around 'Where am I? How did I get here?'  
  
"Inuyasha!" he turned to find Miroku and Sango running up to him. "Where are we? Where's Naraku? Something is..." Suddenly pain shot through Miroku's right hand and up his arm. "Stand Back! Don't come any closer!" he screamed. Sango tried to approach him, but he pushed her away. Just then the wind tunnel came screaming to life. Out of pure instinct he wrapped prayed beads around his hand and arm sealing in the tunnel. "How is this possible?" he panted.  
  
"I see you have all return to your former bodies. The taiji-ya, the houshi, and of course the Hanyou!"  
  
"Where's Kagome? What have you done with her? You Bastard!" Inuyasha roared as he gripped the Testsusaiga. Miroku and Sango froze in shock. He spoke, Inuyasha had a voice. Now that the really looked at him they notice he had to dog-ears poking out of top of his head, and hi fingernails were now razor sharp talons. Inuyasha had only on thing on his mind at the moment and took no notice of his newfound voice.  
  
" She's with me. You asked where we are? We are still in Japan but we are five hundred years in to the past. I've taken the miko sisters and they will be fused together for my bride and your body will be roasted at our wedding feast."  
  
"Your not Naraku your Onigumo!" shouted Miroku. "You've used the power of the jewel to resurrect yourself!"  
  
" Ku. Ku. ku. You've always been a clever bastard for a Houshi!" Naraku started to transform in to a man-spider. Spider leg began to sprout from his body.  
  
"I don't care who or what you are. I'm gonna kill you for touching Kagome!" Inuyasha went charging straight for Naraku/Onigumo, but then he stopped. Naraku held one spider leg holding, an unconscious, Kagome tightly.  
  
"I think not! Here I have two mikos." He held up another spider leg holding up and fainted Kikyo. "One of the light and one of the dark. They were twin sisters once. The light and the dark both fell in love with a hanyou prince of the western lands. Yet the hanyou had only eyes for the light miko. Jealousy in sued the dark miko soon after his choice was made. Wanting vengeance she came to me seeking to use my power for her revenge. She poisoned the lord's wife and waited for the chance to steal her soul and set the blame upon the light sister. My payment was the soul of Midoriko, and the completed jewel of four souls. My battle with the Inuyoukai Midoriko lay dying at the side of her love. With her dying breath she transformed her soul and power to her new miko daughter. After Midoriko death the two sisters fought viciously over the soul. Alas the light own over the dark then binding her sister's power using her new founded powers.  
  
"Towards the end my battle the jewel was shattered just before I killed the great lord Inuyoukai. The hanyou son almost finished me off then and there if I wasn't holding his love like I am now! Only this time I'm not injured so I'll be taking her with me. There is a castle on the other side of that mountain. By the time you make it there I will have my bride and your head mounted on my wall once I've killed you in our battle." A poisoned cloud started to surround them. They all began to cough and wheeze. When the cloud had cleared Naraku and Kagome were gone.  
  
"That bastard I'll kill Him!"  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha. We have to figure out a few things first. We're 500 years into the past with no way to get back, not to mention the fact I have a deadly black hole in my hand!"  
  
"Miroku is right. Inuyasha don't you realize you have a voice now? Or the fact you now have dog ears poking out of your head?" Sango was scared yet this place felt so familiar.  
  
" I have a voice?" Inuyasha was stunned to her his voice in his own ears. He touched his ears and found they had turned in to fuzzy dog-ears. "I'm a hanyou." As soon as he said hanyou his past memories started to flood his mind. He saw Miroku and Sango and Kagome as the quested for the jewel shards. He wasn't the only one having flash backs.  
  
"Slap!" Miroku now had a red handprint on his face. "Houshi-sama you are a lecher! Your whole family was!" Shouted Sango.  
  
"My hand was possessed and your rear was so near." He explained as he rubbed his sore cheek.  
  
"If I had Kirara I would have her bite you head off!" just then a little demon cat with two tails came out of the woods.  
  
"Meow" the cat rubbed up against Sango's legs.  
  
"Kirara?" The little demon jumped happily in to Sango's arms and purred. "I guess this proves it. We've become our ancestors."  
  
"It' would seem so. All my memories from this former life are clear except for the final battle." Miroku looked to Inuyasha for answers.  
  
"We were all there and the jewel was completed. He had Kagome but she was under a spell. Onigumo tried to force her to kill me with her purifying arrows, but Kagome fought off his spell. We had to fight many youkai during the battle it seems to never end. That's when Kagome came to me in my thoughts. She gave me the strength to use the Kaze no Kizu, the Testsusaiga ultimate attack. Then it was over. I promised myself should he return then so would I and use the jewel to banish him for good. Miroku and Sango stood there and stared in silence. Their memory of that battle was coming clear. They remember what Inuyasha left out. Miroku had been tossed off the waterfall by one of the attacking youkai. Sango had tried to save him but she and Kirara couldn't fly fast enough. His body disappeared in the mist and water below. After the battle was over they searched for his body, but it was nowhere to be found. It gave the slayer hope that he was still alive the slayer and the houshi had fallen into a silent love. After the battle was over and his curse removed he was going to ask her to marry him, but he never got the chance.  
  
"Do you think he's trying to relive the battle?" Sango's heart lurched with fear. She did not want to lose Miroku again.  
  
"Let us hope not. We have all we need to fight. We have to rely on each other and stay close; we'll have to fight as one and not alone." Miroku took Sango's hand in his. "I won't leave you alone again."  
  
"Well now we have a plan. I'm going to kill Naraku or whatever his name is and save Kagome!" Inuyasha took off into the trees at an alarming speed.  
  
"Well so much for fight as one." Sango and Miroku sweat-dropped. "Kirara it's time for a rescue." Kirara jumped from Sango's arms and was engulfed in Flames. Sango and Miroku took a step back from the flames and shield their eyes. From the brightness. When the fire had cleared Kirara was huge Tiger like youkai. Sango mounted the large youkai first and offered her hand to Miroku. Once seated his hand brushed along her thigh, which earned him an elbow in the gut.  
  
"Miroku keep that hand of your to yourself or I'll cut it off. Let's go Kirara!" Kirara took off into the skies and set off after Inuyasha.  
  
*****  
  
"It's been a long time my love. Soon you will be my mate and I will be yours. The power of the jewel will make us unbeatable." He slowly caressed Kagome's cheek as she was now bound and gagged. " Don't think that hanyou can save you. With the power of the in my possession this time I will be victorious!"  
  
*****  
  
Kagome was left alone in a huge bedchamber all her past memories were returning to her. Kikyo had been her twin sister and practiced the dark magic. Kikyo was cast out of the village for her evil ways. Kagome remembered when she was called to the aid of a miko who guarded the Shikon no Tamara. That's where she fell in love with Inuyasha the hanyou. Kagome would fight Onigumo with everything she had she would not allow him to use her again. She remembered a shard being put in her back that allowed the youkai to control her.  
  
'No, it will not happen again, the jewel is whole. There are no shards. Inuyasha will come for me.' She focused her power of uniting the bonds of rope. She felt a power build inside of her as she picture the knotted coming undone. The Kagome felt the ropes fall. Yes!" Now freed she then looked for a way out. The outside door was being guarded, but the door leading to the inner hall was unguarded. Kagome slowly opened the door and looked around for any sign of on coming guards. 'I've got to get out of here. As soon as she stepped into the hall she came face to face with Kikyo. She had regained all her dark miko powers.  
  
"My dear sister where are you going?"  
  
"Kikyo . . . I see you haven't changed in 500 years. Your still spiteful and jealous."  
  
"I am going to be more powerful than you and I will have my revenge for this lifetime and the last. 500 years I have waited. Inuyasha will pay for choosing you over me! For now I bind you sister." A dark blue light surrounded Kagome and held her in place.  
  
"You're weak and pathetic you will watch your mate die sister and then I'll take your power for my own, but until then you need to sit and wait patiently like a good girl!" Kikyo smirked as the blue bubble kept Kagome frozen in time.  
  
"Inuyasha please hurry!' Kagome's silent voice echoed through the forest. In search for love, her mate Inuyasha.  
  
*****  
  
As he leapt over the treetops and raced to the castle he felt a flash run through him. "Kagome . . ."she was close by he could feel her.  
  
"Inuyasha please hurry!'  
  
"I'm coming Kagome. Please hold on!" they a few mile from the castle when he was stopped by a shield. Miroku and Sango quickly caught up to the enraged Hanyou. "He has her trapped in there and there is a fucking shield blocking us from going in there." Inuyasha was clawing at the shield but to no avail did the shield give way.  
  
Miroku tried to use his sacred scrolls to dispel the shield, but it was too strong. " Naraku is drawing on the power of the Shikon jewel. The shield is too strong to break." Miroku stated as he received a shock from the shield.  
  
Kagome there's a shield and it's strong. We can't break through it. Is there any way we can destroy it?'  
  
'Use the Testsusaiga. It's more powerful then you realize!' Inuyasha with drew the Testsusaiga and it transformed into a giant fang once again. He concentrated on the breaking of the shield as he did the Testsusaiga became red.  
  
"I'm coming Kagome!" He swung the might fang. There was a crackling and lighting shot all around as the fang connected with the barrier. Suddenly the shield was shattered. "Come on you guys Kagome is waiting for us."  
  
A/n: This isn't the author. Well I am for this chapterat least.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha what have you done? This is Night's story and you messed it up.  
  
Inuyasha: No I didn't I improved it . ^_^  
  
Kagome: -_- I don't believe you.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh. I had To get my voice back somehow. Anyway the lazy youkai's not here to care so there.  
  
Kagome: What did you do with Night Youkai?  
  
Inuyasha: Nothing just a litlle pay back for locking and Miroku in a closet. * Smirk*  
  
*Night Youkai lock and sealed in a room with Shippo on a sugar high.*  
  
Shippo: * Bouning off the walls and jumping all over the place.* Why do you have wings? Why are you so tall? What is a night youkai? Is Night your real name? Are you dating anyone? What are these scrools for? Is that you natural hair collor? Whoes stronger you or inuyasha?  
  
N Y: *_* Make it stop make it stop make it stop. * Repeatedly hits head against the wall.*  
  
Inuyasha: I gave shippo enough candy to least a week. ^_^  
  
Kagome: * Sigh* I'm going to get sango so we can sve the poor youkai.  
  
Inuyasha: Why she's fine where she is.  
  
Kagome: We need her to finish the story. She is the author after all.  
  
Inuyasha: What ever Any ways thanks for reading and keep reviewing!  
  
Kagome: One more thing be for I go.  
  
Inuyasha: What Wench?  
  
Kagome: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: Oof Oof Oof Oof Oof! @_@  
  
Kagome: See you when the sun goes down. 


	17. Brothers and Sisters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"The Silent Voice"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"They have broken through my shield. The hanyou is stronger than I remember, but he's still no match for my power. Kikyo, my love, why don't you go and greet our guest." Kikyo slid out from the shadows and sent him a wicked seductive smile.  
  
"As you wish My Lord Onigumo." then she vanished into the night. Onigumo walked over to Kagome who was still frozen it time.  
  
"You Hanyou mate is coming for you, but he will not live to see you again. He held the h jewel close and slowly his body began to change once again. " You see this is my true form and my true power. Inuyasha is no match for me. Soon he will be dead and your soul will be mine.  
  
*****  
  
" Inuyasha! Slow down!" Sango shouted.  
  
"What? Kagome is waiting! I won't let that bastard get her soul!" Inuyasha stopped on a branch and waited for them to catch up.  
  
"Don't worry she'll be dead by the time you get there." Suddenly an arrow shot out and hit the tree inches above Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Kikyo!" Growled as he caught the next arrow aimed for his heart.  
  
"Yes I see you have returned to your true form my love. You should have chose me and none of this would be happening." She shot another arrow at him but he jumped and dodged it.  
  
"Yeah like I'd ever choose a cold bitch like you to be my mate!" Inyasha landed next to Sango and Miroku. Kikyo gave them a clod glare. Her aura started to flame blue and black summoning all demons to her.  
  
"Well Let's see if your love for your mate can help you survive this." Youkai started to surround them. " If you do by chance survive them I hope you make it in time to see your mate die and my rebirth!"  
  
Inuyasha could smell the youkai surrounding them. His dog-ears were twitching back and forth trying to pickup the sounds of the youkai. He tried to determine how many were out there but it was impossible. Kikyo then vanished into the surrounding mist. 'Damn it! It's just like before!' Sango and Miroku were back to back ready for battle. No one made a move the forest was dead quiet. They started to see the glowing eyes of hundred of youkai. " Okay you guys let's get ready to party." Inuyasha with drew the Testsusaiga. "Cause everything ends today!"  
  
*****  
  
"They'll be here by sunrise Master." Everything was ready for the transformation of souls. The power of the jewel with the light of the morning dawn will complete the tans for and he will finally claim what rightfully belongs to him. He was wrapped in his ideas and plane for the hanyou's death he failed to see Kagome slowly breaking through the time freeze.  
  
'I can't let him hurt Inuyasha.' Suddenly a small toad youkai busted into the room.  
  
"Mi Lord! Mi Lord!"  
  
"You Fool how dare you interrupt me!"  
  
"I'm so sorry Mi lord Onigumo-sama, but the Lord of the western lands is at the gate!"  
  
"What?!" This was unexpected. His last Memories of the Demon Lord he had heard that he despised his half hanyou brother. Should they join forces they could pose a great problem for him and his stolen bride.  
  
"Mi lord he is not alone he has a miko of great strength with him."  
  
"I want the castle on full defense! They must not enter you hear me! If they do then you will die!"  
  
"Aye Mi Lord!' the toad the rushed out of the room. Onigumo turned to Kagome.  
  
"No one shall take you from me. You and your soul belong to me."  
  
" I belong to no one but my mate Inuyasha!" a blast of power came from deep with in Kagome and she broke through the time freeze. When the light from the blast had cleared she was gone. Onigumo and Kikyo had been thrown across the room and Kagome was gone. Onigumo be came furious and the jewel around his neck became and polluted with his anger and hate.  
  
"Kikyo find her she's till in the castle. Bring her to me alive!"  
  
"Yes my lord." Kikyo left and cures her sister's foolishness.  
  
*****  
  
"Rin We has to get into the places it's almost sunrise." The Prince of the Western lands Stood beside his miko mate as they fought to enter the castle of the youkai Onigumo.  
"Onigumo not as guarded but his shield is strong. Because he is using the power of the jewel. Sesshomaru I felt a blast come from with in the castle I think it was Kagome."  
  
"Then we must get through times running out. Inuyasha is close by I can smell him he's engaged in battle we must hold off any more attacks if we can't break through." Sesshomaru had reverted to his past life and the youkai lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands. He now had the marking of his royal and youkai birth. The powers of the Inuyoukai had been overwhelming at first but his memories of his past made them easier to control.  
  
He once hated his hanyou brother for his human blood. He had killed hundreds of humans and youkai that had dared to cross him. That was before he lost his heart to the only human who opposed him to his face. He changed when he couldn't kill her she light and happy spirit melted his heart. He asked the miko, Rin, to be his mate. His heart had change from the darkness to the light of her love when she accepted. He even made amends with his hanyou brother and his mate. Now his past and present self was now fused as one. One thought ran through him save and protect his pack his family.  
  
"Rin stay on guard there are still youkai wandering around us." Rin nodded and readied her bow for another shot and Sesshomaru claws began to drip with a green acid poison. 'Hurry brother your mate needs you.'  
  
*****  
  
"I'm on my way just hold on brother.' Inuyasha slashed his way through another 50 or so youkai and Songo and Miroku were wearing out, but holding strong. Miroku, you and Sango go on a head I'm going to wipe the rest out!" Miroku close his wind tunnel and ran a head. Sango and Kirara took out two more Youkai's they flew pass Inuyasha.  
"Kane no Kizu!" Four streaking lights of power went tearing into the ground destroying everything in their path. Searing of the dying youkai could be heard for miles. Inuyasha sniff the air for any trace of youkai but all he could smell was the blood and death. Once he was sure that there were no more youkai he tore off in the direction of the castle, towards his mate. " I'm coming Kagome; just hang in there my Love."  
  
*****  
  
"Where are you sister dear you don't want to be late for your own wedding" Kikyo called out to the darkness of the deserted castle.  
  
"I know you're close by. So be a good little miko and come out." Kikyo's sweetness dripped with venom as she called out to her hiding sibling. She held her bow notched and ready. 'Onigumo said to bring her back alive but he didn't say I couldn't hurt her first.'  
  
Kagome could hear Kikyo's footsteps as she got closer and closer to her hiding place. She could feel her heart beat faster with every step her sister took Kagome slipped out the throwing stars she had hidden up her sleeves and filled them with her miko energy. In the mirror she saw Kikyo draw back her bow.  
  
"I won't be taken again!" she jumped up out from hiding and threw two stars at Kikyo. One star broke the bowstring the other diverted the arrow. Before returning to her waiting hands.  
  
"It seems you learned a few new trick from that half-breed of yours." Kikyo wiped the blood from her cheek from where the star grazed her as it passed by.  
  
" Well I have new powers too. So watch and learn little sister." She remover a thin dagger that held her hair up and focused her dark miko energy into the blade.  
  
"Now watch the power of a real miko!" She threw the dagger into the ground at Kagome's feet the power of the impact caused an earthquake. The roof collapsed on top of Kagome when the dust cleared all that was visible was he delicate hand covered in blood and dirt poking out of the debris.  
  
"Poor little miko of the light can't handle the power of the Shikon and a full powered miko." At last Darkness over came the light. "Oh well she's probably dead Onigumo will just have to take her soul from the dead body." Kikyo smiled as she turns to walk away. She hadn't taken two steps when she felt the ground shake.  
  
"You forget My Dear Sister . . ." Kikyo turned to the pile of debris Suddenly a blast of power exploded beneath the rumble. Debris went flying everywhere and Kikyo had been slammed through the wall by the blast.  
  
"To mate with a hanyou is drink the blood of a hanyou . . ." Kikyo shield her eyes from the purity of the light that surrounded Kagome.  
  
"And to drink the blood of a hanyou is to become a hanyou!" The light fade away to reveal a newly transformed inu-hanyou. Kagome's hair was now a foot longer pasted her waist with sliver streaks woven through out her raven locks. Her delicate nails had grown into razor sharp talons, her sapphire eye had change to a sea-green color, and she now had had two silver tipped dog-ears on her head.  
  
"Not only do I have hanyou abilities but my miko powers have increased ten- fold!"  
  
"NO! Not again! I won't be stopped by a lowly half-breed freak!" Kikyo fired a dark energy lasted at her heart. Kagome blocked it and sent spirit rings flying toward her older twin.  
  
"AHHHHHHH! NOOOOO!" Kikyo was able to dodge the first two rings but the next one wrapped around her ankles and, causing her to fall. When she was down Kagome bound her with more spirit ring " No~ I will get my revenge I won't let it and like this."  
  
"I think not sister. I bind you now and for eternity. Your power shall never destory another life!" Kagome sealed Kikyo in a time freeze bubble and drained her of the dark powers that claimed her soul. When full drained of her powers Kikyo fell into an enchanted sleep." I'm sorry my sis but you were never meant to hold such power." Kagome left the sleeping miko to join the battle with her mate. He was close she could smell his scent in the air. 'The end grows near . . .'  
  
*****  
  
'Where did things go wrong?' Onigumo had 500 years to exact his revenge and yet the hanyou still manage to slice through his plans leaving nothing, but ash in his wake. The connection with Kikyo was broken she had fail him. Kagome was now loose and she had taken and purified Kikyo's powers. Now he had the prince of the western lands and his miko mate tearing down his gate defenses with his hanyou brother coming up fast. Things were getting out of hand. He needed the power of the jewel more than ever. 'He shall not win this time the miko will be mine, but first let's see they can handle my youkai slayer.'  
  
Naraku no longer existed in the body or mind that was now a youkai. Onigumo had taken control and he still had a few trick up his sleeve. " Come my young warrior. Time to engage in battle with our enemy youkai."  
  
"Yes Master. I live to sever you."  
  
"And sever you shall even to your death."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
A/N: This is Night back in the drivers seat again no thank you a certain hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha: your mad cause my chapter got better reviews then yours did. * Smirk*  
  
N Y: -_- No I'm mad cause you sealed me in a room with Shippo and 30 lbs. of candy. Then you left me there for 5 days till Kagome and Sango got me out.  
  
Inuyasha: Would you rather I locked you in there with Miroku?  
  
N Y: O_O uhh . . . no.  
  
Inuyasha: Then quit complaining.  
  
Shippo: Night I thought you liked me.  
  
N Y: I do just not locked in a room high on sugar and candy.  
  
Shippo: Aren't you going to put me in the story?  
  
N Y: I thought about it but after those five lovely days I really thought you needed your rest. Plus you had a cameo in chapter 10 so you were in the story.  
  
Inuyasha: translation: you drove her up the wall and now see can't stand the sight of you and kicked you out of the story. ^_^  
  
Shippo: * tears up* Is he telling the truth?  
  
N Y: Shippo . . .  
  
Shippo: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
N Y: -_- great Inuyash now look what you done.  
  
Inuyasha: feh he's just a cry baby.  
  
N Y: o_O Oh yeah? We'll see who's the crybaby. No ramen for a week.  
  
Inuyasha: O_O what that's not fair!  
  
N Y: want to make it two?  
  
Inuyasha: * sniffle * no.  
  
N Y: Good * Picks up Shippo and gives him a lollipop. * You know I like you Shippo. * Give him a hug * now you run and play. ^_^  
  
Shippo: thanks Night! ^_^ * Runs off happy with his candy.*  
  
Inuyasha: *whimper * don't I get a lollipop? * Puppy face*  
  
N Y: -_- fine here you go. Give him lollipop*  
  
Inuyasha: Yummy ^_^  
  
N Y: * sigh* thanks for reading keep reviewing. See you when the sun goes down. 


	18. The Last Strike

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"The Silent Voice"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"Sesshomaru! Rin! What are you doing here and what's with the fluffy thing on your shoulder?" Sesshomaru glared at his younger sibling or in the case of their past lives half sibling.  
"Well my now vociferous brother; it would seem I was your older full youkai brother in my past life and Rin is my mate. We've been trying to take out the shield, but we've had no luck. As for the fluffy thing you so kindly pointed out, THAT'S MY TAIL!"  
"Uh. . . Okay. What about Kagome?"  
"I'm not sure, but I felt a huge amount of miko and youkai power explode from inside the castle." Rin said as she readied her bow for another shot. Sango and Miroku flew up and land right next to them. They were covered in sweat and blood mostly from the youkai they killed.  
" The youkai have backed off as if they are waiting. I sense that Onigumo has gained his full power." Miroku was sensing more than he was letting on. If his powers were telling him correctly there next enemy was someone they could never defeat. Miroku dismounted the fire cat and posed himself ready for battle. " Get ready everyone the shield is dropping.  
  
"Well I'm glad you could all make it here for the rebirth. My, the weir and lord of the western lands is here. I am honored you could attend my wedding." Naraku/Onigumo body had tripled in size and towered over the small group as he emerged from the castle gates.  
  
"You bastard! What did you do with Kagome? Where is my mate!"  
  
"She is mine!" Onigumo snapped at the hanyou. Inuyasha knew then that the youkai as well as the man in deep inside had lost all sanity to the corrupted jewel. " As for my Bride she seems to have wonder off at the moment. Not to worry I have brought some one to entertain you till the wedding ceremony. That is if you survive." Suddenly the scythe chain came shooting out from the trees. The scythe slices the left of Sesshomaru disabling his poison whip. The scythe recoiled and shot out once more this time aimed at Inuyasha. Lucky for him his dog-ears picked up the sound and here was able to dodge the hit. The scythe chain went reeling back to its master's hand. The wielder of the blade wore a black Taiji-ya just like Sango's. He wore his hair in a short ponytail high upon his head. He had the slayer mask on which hid all but his eyes. His eyes were vacant and void of life. His soul was surprised and he was just a mere puppet. Sango's blood ran cold as the scene became all too familiar.  
  
"Go my pet kill till your heart is content." The young slayer leapt in to battle against the hanyou as Onigumo let loose more youkai beasts from his body. Inuyasha jumped back and blocked the kid was strong for his age he looked familiar. The hanyou held back his attacks the boy was definitely human. He was alive but he couldn't reach his mind it was blocked; he could do anything more then stay on the defensive.  
  
"Why are you fighting us?"  
  
"I must obey my master." The young slayer threw the scythe once again. The hanyou dodge to the left barely missing the deadly scythe aimed at his throat. With all his speed he wasn't fast enough as a mall cut appeared on his cheek and began to bleed.  
  
'What can I do the kid's good. I can smell the poison gas bombs he has on him I got to make sure he doesn't use them.'  
  
"Iron reverie soul stealer! Inuyasha slashed through some of the smaller youkai heading straight for soulless puppet. 'That boy is skilled with the scythe, but I'm not sure about his fighting skills' he knew he had to get closer then the slayer weapon would be come useless. Despites the loss of use in his one arm Sesshomaru kept the youkai from interfering with Inuyasha and his battle. The Rin's Miko powers were starting to reach their limits as well and the monk and his slayer mate, but they all refused to give in to their weakness and pain. Inuyasha saw his chance he leapt over the boy's attacking scythe and slashed off his mask.  
  
"NO! I t can't be. . ." a voice was heard coming from the now empty battlefield. "Kohaku!" Sango cried out to her younger sibling, but he did not answer.  
  
"Sango, Kohaku's soul is gone and he's being controlled, he can not hear you. Let Inuyasha handle this battle." Miroku placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. " Trust Inuyasha you brother shall not fall in to harm." Sango wanted to protest but she knew he was right. They stood back and watched as Inuyasha disarmed Kohaku and drew him into hand-to-hand combat.  
  
'The sun is almost up. Kagome where are you?'  
  
"Right here!' a pink blast knocked into Kohaku and sent him flying into a tree Inuyasha jumped back to avoid the blast when the dust cleared he gazed upon his hanyou mate.  
  
"Kagome you've return to you're hanyou form!" he ran and swooped her up in to his arms hugging her tightly.  
  
"Inuyasha you can talk! I can't believe it!"  
  
"I want to tell you that I. . ."  
  
"Get away from My mate! You filthy Hanyou!"  
  
"She's not your Mate!" just then the two hanyou jumped apart to avoid the spiders attacking legs. Kagome fired another energy blast at Onigumo hoping Inuyasha would dodge her shot. Inuyasha was quick but not quick enough as on of the legs stabbed into his back forcing him to take the full blast of the hit instead of Onigumo. When the light cleared Kagome let out a cry in horror as she saw her mate bleeding, and in pain from her attack while hang from the leg of the spider youkai.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
" He can't hear you hanyou-miko he's dying and the sun is rising. Give up this fight you will be mine!" Kagome didn't know what to do her friends had nothing left to give. Even Sesshomaru and Rin had barely enough energy to stand let alone battle, even if they didn't show it.  
  
'Don't listen to him! I'll never leave you! We'll finish this together just you and me. You know what to do Kagome strike him down!'  
  
"Give up Kagome accepts your fate. You and your soul belong to me!"  
  
"Over my dead body!" Inyasha had freed himself from the spiders grasp and slashed the jewel from the Youkai's neck. As he continued to battle the giant youkai Kagome summoned the Testsusaiga to her waiting hands "KAGOME NOW!" Inuyasha jumped back just as Kagome wielded the mighty fang.  
  
"Kaze no Kizu!" the hanyou-miko unleashed the mighty attack straight into the Youkai's chest just as Inuyasha land softly by her side.  
  
'Is he gone? Is he dead?'  
  
"Foolish hanyou-miko my power is to great! You may have the jewel but I have its power!" Onigumo emerge from the dust cloud with a barely visible slash mark across his chest. "I have drawn on the life force of the young slayer to increase my already awesome power. You have no hope.  
  
"That what you think." Smirked Inuyasha as he placed the Shikon no Tamar in Kagome's clawed hand and covered it with his own-clawed hand. He placed his other arm around Kagome and his free hand on Kagome's, which still held the Testsusaiga, merging their minds bodies and souls. We call on the four guardians of the jewel give us your strength as we slay the last youkai from his earth!" Kagome and Inuyasha spoke and moved as one. They were both bathed in the purifying light of the jewel as they raised the mighty fang for the finial strike.  
  
"We banish the to the abyss of no return and slay the soul of HELL ITSELF! Bakuryuuha!" The ground shook and the claws of light tore in to the Dark Youkai. It's body was ripped apart by the mighty blast like it did 500 hundred years ago. The light of the jewel enveloped them all and sent them to a place we're few have traveled and never returned.  
  
A/N: So sorry for the long wait but here it is the finial battle.  
  
Inuyasha: What took you so long and why is it so short?  
  
N Y: I'm not that good at writing battle scenes so it took a while.  
  
Inuyasha: Why not we all recreated the scene for you I don't know how many Times! I have scares from KOHAKU'S SCYTHE!  
  
Sango: That's cause he's a Youkai Slayer Duh!  
  
Inuyasha: I don't deserver to be slay it was just a scene!  
  
N Y: Well that's a matter of opinion. Beside this is a romance story not a fighting story.  
  
Inuyasha: Well why Not?  
  
N Y: Hey I'm a lover not a fighter. Besides from what I hear Kagome likes you lover side a whole lot better then the fighter.  
  
Inuyasha: O_O *Blush *  
  
Sango: Looks like you stunned him. He actually has nothing to say.  
  
N Y: Yeah let's hope it stays that way.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey! What do you mean by that?  
  
Sango: You spoke to soon.  
  
N Y: It was nice while it lasted  
  
Sango: Thanks for reading  
  
N Y: keep reviewing!  
  
Inuyasha: you listening to me? I'm talking here!  
  
Sango and N Y: -_-' We know, we know. * Night gives a nod to Sango and she hits Inuyasha with her Hiraikotsu*  
  
N Y: The reigning Slayer and still champion SANGO! * Holds up Sango's hand up as she is declared the winner. *  
  
Sango: ^_^ * blush*  
  
N Y: See you when the sun goes down. 


	19. The Four Guardians

A/N: I am so sorry for the wait I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Inuyasha: You're just lazy you're not sorry.  
  
N Y: -_- I was busy and yes I am sorry.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh, are you sorry you grounded me from having ramen?  
  
N Y: No you made shippo cry.  
  
Inuyasha:: T_T but I want my ramen!!  
  
N Y: * Sigh* here you go you week is up.  
  
Inuyasha: Yay! RAMEN!  
  
N Y: There happy now?  
  
Inuyasha: ^_^ RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN!  
  
N Y: -_-' I guess so. Well on with the show.  
  
Inuyasha: ^_^ RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN!  
  
N Y: *sigh *  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"The Silent Voice"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Chapter 19  
  
'Where am I? Where's Kagome?' he tried to call out to his mate but no sound was to be herd. 'Great I'm back to me old self.' Feeling slightly let down that he couldn't keep the voice he had in his former life.  
  
"Inuyasha? " Kagome walk aimlessly in the mist calling out  
  
'Kagome!' Inuyasha ran toward the miko and let out a sigh of relief once Kagome was safe in his arms. 'I'm glad you're safe.'  
  
"Inuyasha I love you!" Kagome hugged him tightly and cried into his chest. "Are we dead?"  
  
"I'm not sure? I have no idea where even are."  
  
"You are not dead you are safe with us. You both did well and the dark one is gone." Kagome and Inuyasha turned to see two couples emerge from the mist.  
  
One of them was a tall figure with extremely long sliver hair and elf like ears. He had golden-amber eyes he had purple markings slashed across his cheeks just like Sesshomaru but had a Red Crescent moon on his forehead instead of purple. He was dressed in a fine silk kimono of black with his tail around his waist by his side was an elegant human female with his long black hair done up in a high ponytail she had soft brown eyes and gentle smile. She wore a blue silk kimono and a sword by her side. Her miko energy seemed to flow about them calming the nervous teens.  
  
Kagome gasped and Inuyasha stiffened as they saw the other couple emerge from the mist; it was like looking into a mirror. The hanyou wore a red fire-rat kimono complete with pray beads and Testsusaiga on his belt. His long sliver hair flowed down his back and his dog like ears were poking out of the top of his head. His ears were in constant movement cheek the surrounding area as his golden eyes sparkled with cocky confidence. His mate stood proud with her long black hair flowing freely. She was no longer in her hanyou form and changed back to her human self to put the young teens at ease. She was dress in a white and red kimono a symbol of her family and duty of a miko. Her smile warmed their hearts and knew and felt they were safe.  
  
"Yeah they did alright for just kids." smirked the hanyou.  
  
"Inuyasha be nice! You'd think in five hundreds you would at least learn some manners!" glared his mate.  
  
"Oh come on Kagome. They did need our help at the end."  
"That enough you two you're confusing them even more." Stated the older youkai.  
  
"Yes sir." the miko and her hanyou mate remained quiet and the Youkai's mate prayed it would last.  
  
"We are the guardians and the four souls of the jewel. For the past 500 years we have waited for the slaying of the dark one. We are thankful for all you have done. I am Midoriko the first guardian of the jewel."  
  
"I am Inuyouki. I am the first protector of the jewel and mate to the guardian. I was once lord of the western lands and we were the first to fall from the evil that was Onigumo." The great lord then held his mate, as the pain of the memories was still hard for her to bear.  
  
"I am Inuyasha the hanyou and first hunter of the shards and protector of the pure one." The hanyou stood proud and on guard as he wrapped an arm around his mate.  
  
"I am Kagome, a human miko turned hanyou and mate to this loud mouth." The hanyou-miko gave her mate a quick hug and tease smile, when he growl in protest to her claim. " I am the first purifier of the shards and we subdued the dark one but were unable to slay his soul." This was too much to take in, but they knew everything they said was true. It was then Kagome moved from Inuyasha's safe arms and approached the four guardians.  
  
"I'm glad we have help and that you will be able to rest your souls, but we still have so many unanswered questions. Like where are we and where are our friends? They were hurt in the battle." The older miko stepped forward and smiled.  
  
"Fear not young ones they are fine." With a wave of her hand she summoned forth the young warriors. Their friends were all in a deep sleep as they floated forward through the surrounding mist. Naraku and Kikyo also floated forward. They too were in an enchanted sleep.  
  
"Kagome thank you for subduing my sister. We shall keep her soul here with us; then Kikyo's soul will be clean she will have no memories of her former self only that of her present life." The younger miko stepped gently to the sleeping miko and pull forth the vengeful soul of her sister. The soul was still bond and glared viciously at her twin of the light. "Kikyo please rest your soul the war is over and you can no longer harm another."  
  
"Maybe in another 500 years sister. For now I will stay alone as I was meant to be." She then turns her back on the four guardians and teen lovers and started to walk in to the mist. She had take three steps when she stopped and sadly glanced at the to young warriors. "I'll say this only once. I did love but for the wrong reasons that is why my soul will not rest. You two love unconditionally. And that is why you defeated Me." a solitary tear escaped from the dark miko's tear-filled eyes. "I envy your love." when she walk in to the mist and disappeared from sight.  
  
"I await your return my sister." The younger miko sighed as she return to her mates embrace.  
  
'What will happen to him? Inyasha gave a glance at his sleeping enemy unable to hate him. In a strange way he sorted of pitied him. Naraku was a bastard and deserved most of the grief he went through but the youkai practically shattered the guy from the inside out.  
  
"I'm sorry pup, the power of the polluted jewel and Onigumo's possession of him has stripped him of all rational thought. His mind has been left bare with tatters of memories of his life of now and the past. He will never truly know who or what time he is in." the hanyou saw a flicker of sadness for the former foe in his other self.  
  
"Inuyasha, you have grown strong and found family and friends who will always care about you. Don't make the mistake I once did. Don't hold you heart in a shield of ice. Your Kagome loves you very much hold on to that and never let go. Don't hold blame for what has happened to you all, for in the end it was you who saved them. You shouldn't feel shame for what you are and what we once were. You saved them with your heart not your voice. It took me a long time to learn to trust my heart and the love it held."  
  
"Yeah Five hundred years!" teased his mate's she lightly elbowed him in his side. "Kagome you and your mate as well as your friends shall return from where you came. Even thought you have been gone for two days only five minutes will have passed. Our gift to you is that you all keep our powers and knowledge of our pasts. Just as you were meant to have." Just then Kirara in her tiger like state walked through the mist toward the two teens. "I'm sure Sango wouldn't mind if Kirara came back with you all. She has been real lonely these 500 years."  
  
"I think Sango would like it very much." Smiled Kagome. "Thank you for all you has done for us." Kagome then turned and smiled at Kirara as she reverted to her kitten like form and jumped in to her arms.  
  
"There's no need to thank us." Smiled the hanyou. "Just take care of your pup. Remember what we have said." Taking his mates hand in his: they turned and walked in to the mist.  
  
'PUP?' Kagome and Inuyasha looked at one another in confusion.  
  
"Here. The jewel will guide you all back to your rightful time and world." The older miko placed the purified Shikon jewel in Inuyasha's hand and places a chaste kiss on this cheek then one on Kagome's cheek. "Take care my children. Then she took her place by her mate's side.  
  
"Remember Inuyasha you are much more than a hanyou." The Great Inuyoukai lord wrapped an arm around the shoulders of his mate and led her into the mist. "Don't for get to take care of that pup." Before they could ask what he meant a bright light again surrounded them.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome woke up and found herself in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
'I'm here love.' he pulled her closer nuzzling in her warmth and the scent of her hair. 'You should rest more. It's still to early to get up.'  
  
"I know, but I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming." She rolled over in his arms so she could see his golden eyes in the moonlight. "It's still hard to believe we went back in time. And actual fought and kill a youkai." Inuyasha gave a small chuckle as he stroked her cheek.  
  
'Yeah but we did. And we did it together.' He was so proud of her and her loved her even more if that was possible.  
  
They were in a shocked dazed when the return to the arena and the light had faded. They were pull from their stupor when they heard the roaring cheer of the crowd. Everyone had return safely from the past and was completely back to normal with their new powers. Unfortunately Kikyo and Naraku has both under gone many mental changes. In some ways Kikyo changed for the better but not but much.  
  
Both Naraku and Kikyou were arrested for attacks on their follow competitors. Kagome was saddened to see her cousin being taken away like that but it was for the best this way she couldn't hurt herself or others. It had been a long day and once they reached home they went straight to bed. They both fell into a deep sleep once the fall on to Inuyasha's bed. It was over and they could rest in the dreamless sleep knowing that they were safe.  
  
"What was it like to have a voice after not having one for so long?"  
  
'Loud and weird at the same time. My only regret was not telling you I loved while I had the my borrowed voice.' Kagome sighed and nuzzled into the crock of his neck.  
  
"You don't need a voice to tell me you love me. I can feel it from your heart. I'm happy we made it through that battle and that it's all over."  
  
'Yeah, the battle is over, but our life together is just beginning.' He held her close as the watch the sunrise through his bedroom window.  
  
Inuyasha: what kind of nding was that?  
  
N Y: well that was like and answer chapter Pluss I had to get you all home some how. Besides that's not realy thend cause theres an epilogue after this.  
  
Inuyasha: What?!  
  
N Y: Yup I'm not done you you yet! Like you said you like is just beginning.  
  
Inuyasha: -_- you made me say that you're the author.  
  
N Y: ^_^ glad you remember! I RULE THIS WORLD! HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Inuyasha: O_O'  
  
N Y: Anyways thanks for reading keep reviewing I'll see you when the sun goes down. 


	20. Epilouge

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
"The Silent Voice"  
  
By Night Youkai  
  
Epilouge  
  
"Do you take this woman to be you lawful wedded wife to honor and cherish as long you your spirits live?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband to honor and cherish as long as you sprits live?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"Now by the power vested in me and the blessing of almighty Buddha, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." As soon as their lips touched the crowd jumped up and went wild with cheers. The blushing couple broke apart and turned laughing to the awaiting audience.  
  
"May I present Mr. And Mrs. Miroku Satone." Miroku and Sango stole another quick kiss before the walk under the flying rice to the end of the isle of their garden wedding. They were not surprise to see the family that was waiting for them.  
  
'Well, Miroku, you finally tied the knot. It only took you four years to do it.'  
  
"Well I thought that I'd let you and Kagome go first. Since it was you idea to start a family." Smirked Miroku as he watched Inuyasha pick up a sliver hair child. The little boy was the mirror image of his father with the long sliver hair and golden eyes yet with a gentle soul like his mother. He had never seen his life long friend look so happy.  
  
"Daddy said your go to the sugar moony so Ishote and I can have cousins!" the bride and groom blushed at their well-informed godson. Yet the three and a half year-old's innocent statement caused all the adluts present to laugh.  
  
"We'll see Takune." Sango replied tickling the toddler chin causing him to burst in to a fit of giggles.  
  
"Well I'm glad you two are finially together." Smiled Kagome as she shifted the sleeping sliver hair baby in her arms. "Seshomaru and rin are sorry they could be here. Rin wnet into labor last night and this morning she had a baby girl. Which they named Sukimi Inuhoushi." That was a great surprise and news the heard today. They could just imagine how the serious and calm presences of Sesshomaru deal with the joys of labor. Kagome giggle to remember the not so quite Rin threaten to purify his youkai parts off if he ever touched her again. Once the pain had pain was over and Sukimi safely in Rin's arms she returned to her quite shy-like self. This dramatic change in mood had Sesshomaru cave under the pressure eventually causing him to faint once it was all over. "Come on you two you have guests waiting. Inuyasha will replay the memory for you later."  
  
"You're right Kagome. We'll stop by the hospital before we leave for Rome tonight." Sango smile up at new husband as she linked his arm with hers and they made their way to the guest filled reception hall.  
  
There had been so many changes after the tournament and not all of them good. Naraku and Kikyo were committed to the mental intuition. The corruption of souls and the impurity of the jewels power at the time had drove them both insane. Also a week after the nationals Sesshomaru and Rin were married Kagome and Sango were bride's maids and Inuyasha and Miroku were the best men. Kagome had caught Rin's bouquet as before the drove off to their honeymoon. Later that night Kagome became really sick and Inuyasha held her hair as she spent the night throwing up. The follwing week, a trip to the doctor found the cause of her illness to be the early signs of Pregnancy. Suddenly the meaning of 'Take care of your pup.' Became all too clear. It' was that happiest moment and the quickest wedding march they ever seen. Kagome' grandfather was not to please at the news and insisted he marry them then and there.  
  
After the awaking of the Shikon no Tamar's power all sorts of youkai came out of the shadows to take the jewel. It's seemed their new powers had come in handy in taking care of the unwanted pest. Inuyasha was recruited for the martial arts Olympic team and brought home the gold for Japan. While Kagome was training to take over the shrine from her grandfather Inuyasha started and online investment company which was a huge success. They started their family young but they had never been happier.  
  
Inuyasha sat with Takune on his lap and watched as the toddler got cake everywhere but in his mouth and Kirara licked off the leftovers. Kagome leaned her head on her husband's shoulder while rocking her infant son in her arms as he hungrily ate his bottle. They talked and laughed with the newlyweds and danced as day turned into night. The children yawned and nodded their sleepy head and soon it was time to go. They drove to their home, which was three blocks from the shire and three blocks from the dojo; that way they could be close but not too close to family. Once the boys were tucked in all snug and safe in their bed and Kagome leaning into his arm she felt truly happy. As they watched their children slumber from the door Inuyasha realized this all happen because of one person. He turned Kagome towards him and gave her a passionate kiss with all his love poured into it.  
  
"What was that for?" Her head was still spinning from feeling his love.  
  
"For seeing beyond the hanyou and falling in love with the boy, with the Silent Voice.'  
  
The kissed and loved each other long into the night. Knowing that there love had lasted a 500 years and it would continue to last another 500 years.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Well it's done! Sorry I'm a day late in posting but I had to rewrite my ending.  
  
Inuyasha: you mean it was sappier than this?  
  
N Y: -_- No. . . and it's fluff not sappy  
  
Kagome: I thought it was a nice ending  
  
Inuyasha: why are you still holding that pup?  
  
Kagome: because he's cute and he's one of ours. * cuddles the baby and sit the other pup on her lap.  
  
Inuyasha: O_O'  
  
Miroku: I married my Lady Sango! Now we can go on that sugarmoon!  
  
N Y: That's Honeymoon. And your not really married.  
  
Miroku: were not?  
  
N Y: nope I don't own you so I can't really make you marry.  
  
Sango: YAY! Copyright laws!  
  
Miroku: T_T  
  
N Y: Thanks for all your reviews please read my other stories and tell me what you think.  
  
ALL: SEE YOU WHEN THE SUN GOES DOWN! 


End file.
